Do You Hear His Blade Mourning?
by 143Reno
Summary: This is the prequel to "This is the True form of Despair" where you can look into the past of Ariswana Thompson/Skyler Lester before she was an Espada. HisagixOC
1. Chapter 1

If she could run any faster, Ariswana-san would. She was running late to school and it was only the second day in the new semester. If she was late again, her sister would surely kill her. Theresa-san wasn't a big fan of school, but she wanted the best for her sister. They were almost the same age, around 19 years old and they were going to be graduating soon. They had a unique kind of relationship because they almost never fought. Theresa-san also had a secret in which Ariswana was the only one who knew. Swana picked up the pace in fear of her sister's wrath because when her family got angry, they wouldn't get over it very easily and things could get scary.

*Ariswana's P.O.V.* "There's the building! I'll survive after all!" As I was saying that, the bell rang as I hopped the gate into the school yard. "No, I'm dead!" I ran as fast as I could and being the klutz I am, tripped into the classroom. I ran and sat in my usual seat next to Inoue.

"Welcome Ariswana, glad you could finally join us." I smiled innocently at the teacher as she continued her lesson. I looked over at my sister and saw her staring at me. She just shook her head and looked away. ~later on~

"Sawa-kun! Come sit with me!" Inoue was yelling across the campus. I ran over and we began walking toward our usual spot by the tree. I saw Theresa and ran over to her grabbing her by the shirt and dragging her with us.

"Ari-san, why were you late this morning!" She was eyeing me up and down making me extremely nervous. "Uhm I slept in again, sorry Theresa-san!" She just looked at me and shrugged.

"Whatever just don't do it again." She said. I knew why she was being so nice today. Kurosaki-kun sat next to her during class today and started mingling with her. She'd been in love with Ichigo ever since we'd met him.

"Why don't we invite Kurosaki to eat with us?" I said. When I brought that up, Theresa almost spit her juice all over the place.

"We can't do that! Boys and girls never eat together; it'd just be plain weird." I turned to Orihime and she had the same frightened expression on her face. Inoue was also in love with Ichigo, and for that, Theresa never liked her. Every time she'd come over to study or something with Tatsuki-chan or something, Theresa would leave the house to go out with her other friends. I never knew someone could dislike Orihime. ~On the way home~

"See you later Inoue!" I was waving cheerily to her and Theresa just scoffed and walked ahead.

"I don't see how you can be friends with a bimbo like that." I was shocked to hear her say something so blunt.

"Theresa-san how can you say that! She's perfectly nice, and so what if she likes Kurosaki? You do too and she doesn't hate you."

"That's only because she doesn't know you idiot." We continued walking in silence. As we were turning the corner to our street, Theresa's cell phone rang.

"Hai?...Arrigato! I'll be there shortly!" She hung up and turned to me with the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "Ichigo needs help with math; I'll be back waayyy later! Bye!" She kissed my cheek and was off. I stood there in awe.

"Is there anything she wouldn't do for him?" I laughed to myself as I continued on my way. Suddenly, I felt something behind me. I whipped around and saw something huge and disgusting running straight toward me. I was shocked and before I knew it, it was on me. It let out a huge roar and I let out a small scream. It was coming down on me, but before it could reach me, I was able to push it off and run a short distance away from it. As it attacked I was able to dodge. When it was about to take me down for the count, someone in black robes appeared before me and slayed whatever it was that attacked me. He turned around to face me and I finally found my voice.

"T-thank you. I don't know what I would've done without you." He turned to me and had a shocked expression.

"You can see me!" I looked at him in a weird way and we just stared at each other awkwardly for a while.

"Yes? You're right in front of me aren't you?" He stared at me again.

"Well, yeah but technically I'm dead. I'm a shinigami and I came here to slay that hollow, or as you know it, the thing that almost killed you." I just stared at him blankly.

"Okay well, maybe you could explain this to me?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry to return to the soul society." Once again I stared at him blankly.

"Well, if you return sometime soon, just remember the name: Ariswana Thompson." He looked at me and then pointed to himself.

"Renji Abarai, and I look forward to seeing you again sometime."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention in the last one that these are pretty old and are pretty poorly written!

~Renji's P.O.V.~ That was weird, I never thought I'd see the day a human would be able to see me. I saved her from that hollow and she didn't even seem that scared. She was beautiful, but I highly doubt I'll ever see her again. Hopefully someone will explain to her what she saw today.

"Kuchiki-Taichou! I experienced the strangest thing on my hollow shift. There was a human girl who was able to dodge the hollow and she was able to see me!" Byakuya just simply stared at me, expressionless.

"Renji, the only explanation is that she has some sort of riatsu to be able to see you. And if she was able to dodge the hollow, it must be pretty high." He said while walking away. Even though, we used to be close friends, he just hasnt been the same anymore. The whole group hasn't been. We haven't gotten together in such a long time, and we barely speak. I walked by Yumichika the other day and he simply nodded at me. I should get us all together sometime soon

~Ariswana's P.O.V.~ I walked home in a daze. What the hell was a shinigami? Didn't that mean death god, or more simply, "Soul reaper"? I wasn't entirely sure

. "Renji Abarai, who are you? And where did you come from?" I walked in the front door and set my bag down. I threw myself on the couch and started thinking. 'Theresa and I have been living alone for as long as long as I can remember. Our parents died at a young age and no one ever knew about it, so we were left on our own. Everyone always said she was the happy go lucky one while I acted 30 years older then my actual age.' I stopped thinking when I heard a thump at the door. I shot up and grabbed the bat from the closet.

"Who's there?" I looked out the small hole in the apartment door. No one was there. I heard a thump coming from the kitchen. Chills were sent up my spine. I grabbed a pen and paper telling Theresa that I thought the apartment was being broken into and that I was going to look and that I hoped she had fun at Ichigo's. The last thing I wrote to her was that I loved her and that I wanted her to be safe. I left it on the end table next to the sofa.

"Alright you, I'm coming after you!" I ran into the kitchen and no one was there. I heard something drop behind me and whipped around to see a boy named Kevin that went to my school. "Kevin, what the hell are you doing in my house? And why did you break in!" I was so mad, I'd always hated him, and he was such a jerk. The next thing I knew, he was grabbing a kitchen knife from the rack above his head and running straight toward me. I swung the bat but he dodged it, almost stabbing me.

"I have no money and I want your things! If you get in my way I'll kill you for sure. I've never really liked you, sure you're hot but I'd never ever be with the likes of you! And just to make this interesting, when I kill you, I'll rape your dead body!" That set me off.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" I ran toward him at full speed clutching the bat until my knuckles turned ghost white. He swung at me and missed, but kicked the bat out of my hand in the meantime. "How did you do that?" as he just looked at me and laughed.

"You let your guard down."

"Shit!" I ran toward the door and he followed behind me and blocked the way. I ran toward the window and jumped through it. "Thank god for being on the first floor!" I was cut up and bleeding, but I didn't care, I had to get away. He was close behind me and I ran into the middle of the road without looking first. Bad move. As I ran out trying to escape from Kevin, a car came zooming down the street and hit me straight on. I flew over the windshield and rolled over the roof. Blood was surrounding me and Kevin ran away as fast as he could. The last thing I saw was Theresa and Ichigo coming down the street hand in hand. "Thank god, she finally got what she wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

The chapters do get longer, I swear.

I was lying in the middle of the road. Gathered next to me, there were people looking at something. I stood up slowly and moved through the people to see what was happening. When I went to tap someone, I went straight through them.

"What was that all about?" I moved through and saw something that made chills run up and down my spine. My sister and Ichigo were on the ground holding something and sobbing. I never thought I'd see Ichigo cry, but there he was. My sister's face at that moment was a sight I never wanted to see. I looked even closer to see what they were holding and I let out an ear piercing scream. They were holding my body.

"I'm dead?" I looked at myself and sure enough there was a chain attached to my chest and I was practically see through. "This can't be happening! I don't even remember how I died!" I looked at the scene again and I couldn't stay there anymore. I ran away as fast as I could and into a nearby forest. I took a seat on a cement bench and looked at my hands. I started thinking. 'Am I really dead? Could I have been so weak? My sister will have to go through this alone! How could I have been so stupid?' I looked up at the canopy and sighed.

As I was about to leave, I heard a loud bang and looked at where it came from. I walked toward it slowly and cautiously. Something ran by me fast and all I could see was bright red. I thought that it was some kind of animal until Renji stepped out of the woods.

"Who are you, and how did you run so fast?" He just simply looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember me? I saved you once before and now I was the one sent here to send you off. I just stared at him and his eyebrow twitched.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." He stared at me for what seemed like forever when I finally gave him a look telling him to avert his eyes.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Souls don't remember anything about their lives when they were living. That explains a lot." I just stared at him and I felt something about him was familiar and I felt I could trust him. I didn't give him all of my trust just yet though, because he was still suspicious.

"Well, what's going to happen to me now?" He looked at me thoughtfully and smiled slightly.

"I'm going to send you to the Soul Society where you can live from now on." I looked at him and my eyes grew wide.

"But I don't want to leave my world! This is where I lived when I was alive! I don't know your "Soul Society" and I sure don't like the sound of it." He looked at me and he sighed.

"Well, when you get there, it'll definitely seem like a crap hole, but if you manage some spirit energy, you can join the soul reaper academy. If you do that, I'm almost positive we'll meet again." I looked at him horrified.

"You mean you're not coming with me right now? I have to fend for myself in a strange world?" He looked at me and chuckled

. "No offense, but you never struck me as the type to worry about something like that. You always seemed a little more independent." I simply glared at him.

"Well that was before I was DEAD!" I was fuming. What an idiot! If he thinks I'm not strong enough, then I'd love to be sent off right then. Then I thought of something before opening my big mouth. "What about my sister?" He looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"You won't be able to see her again until she dies. And even if she does, she'd have to go through everything you are now. Unless of course, you make it into one of the 13 Gotei court guard squads and you're sent on a mission in your town. I'm sure they'll let you look for her and see her again." I looked at him and that sent relief through me.

At this point, I felt I could rest peacefully wherever I was going because of the thought of being able to see my sister again. At this point, maybe death wouldn't be so terrible.


	4. Chapter 4

Renji gave me the choice of where I wanted to be sent on from and I chose the center square. We stood in the center of the square that was surrounded by flowers and stone benches. I chose this place because it was so beautiful and the one thing Theresa and I knew about our parents, was that they loved this place and this was where they had their first date together. I wanted to pick a special place to properly die.

"Are you ready?" I looked into Renji's eyes and nodded my head once.

~Flashback yesterday~

_Renji told me that I had 24 hours to stay on earth before he collected me, so I decided to properly say good-bye to my friends and sister. I ran to the school where I knew they'd all be. I saw them all outside eating lunch in silence._

_'Thank god it's lunch time' I thought to myself. I ran over to where all of my old friends always sat and sat down right beside them. Since I was dead, they obviously couldn't see me, but it was nice to be around them. Before I got up to leave, I leaned over and hugged my sister good-bye to the best of my ability. I stood up and ran over to where the boys usually ate lunch. I plopped down next to Ichigo and stared at him. I laughed to myself because he always looked so serious. I'd told him to lighten up once, and since it's my death, he should be filling out my wishes! I looked over at Chad and he looked so sad. It hurt my heart to see him like that. I'd noticed that Uryu was sitting there too and he looked like he was crying silently to himself. Someone once told me he'd been in love with me. I didn't want to see my friends like this anymore so I said my final good byes and ran off to the forest in which I'd first met Renji. I sat down on the ground with a bucket of silver beads and two small silver chains. I began to bead them and when I finally finished I wrote a note and attached it to one, and put the other in my pocket._

~End of flashback~

"Wait, Renji. I forgot to give you this." I handed him one of the small beaded necklaces. He looked at me confused.

"What's this for?" I smiled up at him.

"For sending me on properly and being so sweet to me!" He had a sad expression on his face and put the necklace around his neck. "Now, I'm ready." I stood there and closed my eyes as I felt the hilt of his sword touch my forehead. I promised myself I would die smiling, so I had my eyes closed with a small smile across my face.

~Theresa's P.O.V.~

Today had been rough. I never knew everyone had loved my sister so much. Uryu looked the worst by far, and everyone was so depressed. I almost thought the teacher was going to cancel her lesson. I thought I'd felt a presence next to me during lunch. When I'd turned my head, it was gone.

"Oh well, it's all over now." I walked over to my sofa and put my books on the end table. When I looked at it, there was a letter with something silver placed on it—it was a small silver beaded necklace.

"What in the, who was in my house?" I looked down at the letter and began to read.

_Dear Theresa-San,_

_As you can probably tell, this is your sister. I am dead sorry to say, but I met a really nice man named Renji who will let me rest in peace. I wanted to give you a proper good-bye, so I visited the school grounds today and tried my best to give you a sign of my presence. I don't think it worked very well. I made this necklace for you as I sat in the forest yesterday. I hope you like it because it took a while. The one who killed me was Kevin, and I wish you could show this to the police but from the beginning they'd think you were crazy and you made it up. He was trying to rob us and when I tried to stop him he attempted to stab me. When I was disarmed and couldn't escape, so I jumped out the window and ran into the middle of the road only to be hit by a fast moving car. I was reckless and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and I only wish I could make it better. If you ever come to the Soul Society, look for me there. I'll always love you, and never ever forget me._

_Your sister,_

_Ariswana Thompson_

"I knew I felt a presence earlier on today!" I put the letter down and thought for a moment.

'She knew she was dead and wanted to tell me how she died. I'm glad she did, but I can't do anything about it.' I sighed and as I stood up, someone knocked on the door. I checked through the hole and to my surprise it was Ichigo! I opened the door.

"Ichigo, what're you doing here?" He looked at me with concern written across his face.

"I was worried about you being here alone so I came to check on you." He kept his eyes on his feet and I smiled. I invited him in and we had tea and talked for hours.

"Theresa-san, I felt a weird presence during our lunch hour today. Almost like a spirit. And also, I felt that I should tell you. Remember how I told you I could see spirits? Well, during lunch today I saw your sister sit down next to me. She was looking at my angered face and laughing. She looked so sad as her eyes absorbed the scene around her—everyone was upset." He said. I looked at him with a shocked expression and practically choked on my tea.

"You what? And you tell me this now?" He looked at me with that stupid grin again.

"Well, I forgot until this point and I remembered it just now." I sighed. Well, it's good to know she's okay. We sat in silence for the rest of the time he was there.

~Ariswana's P.O.V.~

It felt as if I was flying through the flames of hell. I knew I was going fast because I was practically on fire. I flew through the different realms only to fall into a run down town.

"I must be here from the description Renji gave me from when I saw him. It doesn't look very homey, but I'll try my best to work it out." I turned around when I heard someone running at me.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who Renji saved?" I turned to face the person and it was...


	5. Chapter 5

Some guy was running at me, and I couldn't tell who it was.

"Hey, are you a friend of Renji's?" I asked. I noticed he was wearing something like Renji's kimono. He looked me up and down and grew a sly smile.

"Yeah, he told me about you when he got back and wanted me to find you and check on how you were doing. My name's Hisagi Shuuhei." I looked him up and down, and I wasn't going to lie, he was extremely good-looking.

"Oh well, I literally just got here and I suppose you could say I'm fine. My name's Ariswana Thompson and I'm going to try to become a soul reaper!" He saw flames dancing in my eyes as I said that and chuckled to himself.

"You have potential and I'm sure you'll figure out a way to make some spiritual pressure." I looked at him and grinned.

"What, you mean like this?" I concentrated as hard as I possibly could and an overwhelming amount of spiritual pressure flowed from my body. He looked at me with wide eyes and a sweat drop formed on his head.

"How did you learn to do that? You only just got here." I looked at him with the most serious face.

"I've always been more powerful then the people around me, and others always thought it was weird when I'd react to an annoying ghost or something in the middle of class." He looked at me for a second and put a hand to his chin.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"19, how old are you?" I asked as he smiled.

"Going to be 21 in 3 months." I looked at him shocked realizing we weren't that far in age I blushed a light pink color causing him to look at me concerned. I looked up at him remembering where I was.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was dead. I guess I should look around and get used to my surroundings. Maybe I'll find someone to help me out." He looked at me for a second.

"I have nothing better to do, I can help you out. I'm good for something." I smiled at him.

"I could never make you do that, we only just met. And I'm trying to get into the soul society by making my spiritual power higher." He looked at me with a sheepish grin.

"I can help you out there. I have a whole group of friends and we train like that all the time. We'll all get together sometime and we can work on it, Renji's in it too." I looked at him and pondered for a moment.

"Alright, I guess I could do that. I really want to become a powerful soul reaper." As I said that I could feel my spiritual power rising higher. Hisagi looked at me with a concerned expression.

"You already have enough to go through soul academy. But that'll take a while." I looked at him with a shadow covering my eyes.

"I don't have time. I want enough power to return to the human world and give one person a proper good-bye." He looked at me and I just stared at my feet.

"The only thing you could do is challenge the head captain Yamamoto to a fight and defeat him." I looked at him and smiled menacingly.

"I'll do it. Hisagi, lend me your power and make me stronger!" He looked at me and nodded once.

"You got it babe!" I looked at him and a sweat drop appeared. "Sorry bout' that! I'm more comfortable around you then half of the people in the soul society! You made a pretty good impression on me!" I looked at him and grinned. We walked arms parallel to where the gate led to the Seiretei.


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking with Swana-kun when we approached the doors to the Seiretei. She looked a little worried.

"I'm sorry, but you're not permitted to enter. I'll go get the group and we'll return in that alley way over there." I pointed to the alley that Kenpachi and Ikkaku met in. She looked a little worried and I gave her a reassuring smile before I left. I wasn't going to lie to myself, she was cute and I liked her personality. I hoped she won that battle with old man Yamamoto.

~Ariswana's P.O.V.~

'Now what am I supposed to do until he comes back? I guess I'll see what I can do for now.' I looked around and found some boxes in that alley way Hisagi pointed to.

"Those will work." I practically skipped over to where the boxes were and took the fighting stance. I focused all of my spiritual pressure and put my hands out in front of me and yelled at my angriest. I always saw people doing that so I thought it would work. When I did, a small blue energy blast shot out of my hand and destroyed a box. I did that until Hisagi returned with a pretty big group. At that point all but two boxes were destroyed. Wanting to continue my training anyway, I shot one last blast breaking the last two boxes. Seeing this, Hisagi smiled at me.

"Hey, it seems like you kind of got the hang of it!" I looked at him out of breath and nodded. I looked around him and there were a lot of them.

"This is your small group?" He looked at me and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. This is Byakuya Kuchiki, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Renji Abarai, Lucy, and Gin Ichimaru." I looked at them all. They were kind of strange looking as much as they were beautiful. This soul society was full of super models...

"It's a pleasure. My name's Ariswana Thompson, but my close friends call me Swana-Kun." They all nodded at me at once. I looked over at the girl Lucy because she had a special kind of power to her, not one of this realm. There was no spiritual energy, but there was a great deal of power. She saw me staring at her and smiled slyly.

"Anyway, we're here to help you train so let's get started." Hisagi said as I looked at them all.

"I don't think everyone here is too keen on helping me here. You all look like you want to shoot me or something." The woman named Rangiku just laughed.

"We don't want to shoot you or anything; we just don't mingle with souls other than the ones we send on, really. Only the soul reapers really count. According to Yamamoto, no one in this district really matters." I looked at her shocked.

"Everyone counts, and whether these people live or die is up to you! How could you just live happily in your Seiretei knowing these people are poor and starving?" They all looked at me and I just put a hand behind my head. "Whatever, it doesn't matter, you're all here to help me train and I appreciate it. I don't know why all of you are here though." Hearing that, Renji smiled and walked up to me.

"Well, we're all going to teach you different skills and work on them with you." I looked around at all the different faces one last time and turned to face the alley way.

"Then why don't we get started?" They all nodded.

"Hai!" We all turned and walked into the spacious alley. I turned back around and the only one in my vision was Renji.

"Are you the first, Renji-kun?" I looked at him and he was smiling.

"Yup, and nothing can mess me up right now!" He took his stance and put on a serious face. "Roar, Zabimaru!"


	7. Chapter 7

I was practically out of breath from this, I didn't defeat any of them, and I felt as if I were barely learning any new skills! I fought them all except for Hisagi, Gin, and Lucy. I was never a patient person, so this was getting annoying. I sat down because no one came out. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and looked up to see Gin Ichimaru inches from my face.

"Oh my god, you scared the heck out of me!" I jumped up from my spot. I realized there was a small blush on my face and wiped it away as quick as I possibly could. He just kept the grin plastered on his lips.

"Well, what I have to teach you is speed and only speed, as I was watching your performance before, you were a little too slow for my taste and I want to improve you to a skill closer to my level." I looked at him and for some reason I felt insulted by his words, and I had a bad habit of overreacting over small things. I smacked his hand away because it was still lingering near my shoulder and snapped back at him.

"Not good enough for your level, huh? I'll show you how good I am!" I jumped away quickly and shot a blast of energy at him, but alas he knew flash step and landed behind me faster then I could've imagined. He tapped me and I flew about 5 feet back. I stood up and snarled at him.

"How is this supposed to teach me speed? If you're just going to attack me because you know you're faster how am I to learn anything?" He looked at me and his grin shrunk slightly.

"Well actually, your speed has improved because you were able to face me before I attacked you. My lesson is over and I think you need a break because you seem tense." I looked at him and I almost spit in his face. Of all of these guys he was the worst, first he freaks me out and then he practically tells me I was in superior to him? What's that all about?

"Well _Gin_, if you must know, I really don't feel like taking a break because I want this over with!" He looked at me and shrugged. His grin returned full fledged and he put a hand on my head causing my stomach to explode into butterflies again.

"Well, I'm sorry Swana-kun, I'm not very good as talking to strangers. Forgive me?" I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Fine, you're forgiven. Maybe I should teach you how to talk to people." Out of nowhere he grabbed my hands and threw them up in the air along with his own.

"It's a date! When you make it into the Seiretei, we'll start then!" He let go of my hands, leaving me wide-eyed. "See ya later Swana-kun!" He walked away and everyone except for Ikkaku looked like they wanted to slaughter him.

"Hey, are you guys okay over there! Who's next?" They all looked at me and then at Hisagi. He walked out and smiled at me.

"Well I'm the only one left and we have nothing more to teach you, so before the final lesson of becoming a Shinigami, you have to verse me in hand to hand combat since you have no Zanpakutou. You seem to have Kidou down pretty good, and this is the final step." I looked at him worriedly because I wasn't sure I would get one at all. I could swear he was a mind reader.

"You'll get one in the last lesson unless you belong in the stealth force." I looked at him and nodded taking my stance. He charged at me and I dodged, hitting him and scraping the side of his face in the meantime. We went at it like that for what seemed like an hour until he finally yelled stop. I looked up at him and he had his hands on his knees and was out of breath like myself.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This portion of the lesson is over and you pass! You're pretty good with hand to hand, and I hope you're just as good with a sword." I looked at him and smiled.

"I've always wanted a sword of my own. They've always interested me." He smiled lightly and everyone regrouped. Renji stepped forward smiling.

"Alright Ariswana! You did awesome, and tomorrow we'll be able to make you a shinigami…hopefully." I looked at him confused.

"Hopefully?" They all looked in different directions and Yumichika was the one to answer.

"Well, if you don't go through soul reaper academy and you're just an average soul, there's only one other way to have you become a soul reaper. Only one other person has done this before and it's very, very dangerous. If it doesn't work, we'll have to kill you." I looked at them all horrified.

"So, if I don't pass the final lesson, I'll really die and I won't be sent anywhere and all of this was for nothing?" I looked at them all and they put their heads down. I put my head down as well. "Alright, I'll do it without a fuss. If it's painful I'll deal with it and I will make it!" It looked as if all of their faces lit up, even Byakuya's. I never would've thought I'd see that. I remembered something just then and it made me a tad more frightened than I was about tomorrow.

"Where am I to sleep if not in the Seiretei?" They all looked at me and then

Rangiku ran out of the crowd with Lucy.

"We'll stay with you tonight! And we'll find a nice little house too!" I looked at them and smiled.

Rangiku was fast asleep and it was Lucy and I. I looked over at her and she was just staring at her hands.

"Lucy, why didn't you fight me?" She looked up at me and back down again.

"Well, everyone said I was too strong and technically I'm not even a soul reaper. I have completely different powers." I looked at her and an idea occurred in my mind.

"Come with me!" I grabbed her hand and we ran outside. "I want you to break those crates over there with the power you've got." She shrugged and the crates exploded without her even doing anything. "Wow, would you care to explain how you can do that?" She looked at me and smiled the best she could.

"Well, I'm what's known as a dicloneous- and I have four invisible arms attached to my back that can destroy anything they come into contact with. I have low self control and am very dangerous to anyone I'm around." I stared at her in awe—that must be a hard life.

We walked back inside and as much as I tried I couldn't sleep; I was too nervous about tomorrow's events. Tomorrow would decided whether I advance and live, or if I fail and die.


	8. Chapter 8

It seemed that I had gotten some sleep after all, since I felt the gentle hand of Lucy shaking my shoulder at the signs of early morning. The sun was just beginning to peek through the small dusty window as I rubbed the crust from my eyes. I looked up to be face-to-face with the enormous double D chest of Rangiku.

"Hello there, Swana-kun!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello there Matsumoto-San. How are you this morning?"

She just smiled and helped me to my feet. Lucy joined us then, while she fiddled with a small piece of silver. Rangiku and I looked over her shoulder at the strange object that I recognized to be the beaded necklace I had made Renji when we first met.

"Hey Lucy, where did you get that? I made that for Renji when I was first killed because he was being so kind to me."

Lucy and Rangiku looked at me as if I had three heads. What was the matter? I was just stating a point...Rangiku was the first to speak.

"Ariswana, how do you know that? How can you possibly remember what happened to you when you were still on Earth? You should only be able to recollect what happened as soon as you stepped foot in Soul Society."

I was dazed, was that really so abnormal? I remembered everything from when I was dead in the real world. The only thing that was a blur to me was my life before that…but yet I was still able to recognize all of my friends and Theresa-san. Was this really so strange? I told the two of them everything I remembered and they were absolutely amazed. Lucy had her hands on the sides of her head with her eyes bulging.

"This is truly impossible! There should be no remembrance of anything at all! I barely remembered my name once I was sent here…but then again, I was a special case. What about you, Matsumoto-san?"

"Well Lucy, all I can remember was starving in a desert setting and meeting Gin. He brought me food and saved my life. Then I went through Soul Academy and joined the 13 court guard squads...that's really all I can remember."

We all sat in silence for a good amount of time until there was a loud knock at the door. I jumped up before either of them did and quickly opened it to reveal Hisagi's smiling face.

"Heylo! Are you ready for today?"

Oh yes, I had forgotten that today was going to be the day where I would decide my fate. Was I really strong enough to do the impossible? I had no idea what was even coming my way. All I knew was that it was going to be tough, and I was the one facing it. Hisagi's reassuring grin set me at ease and I nodded once to acknowledge he had spoken. The four of us headed out to a deserted area with a gaping hole in the middle of the ground. Byakuya stood in front of it muttering what seemed like some sort of incantation. Renji was fiddling with his thumbs and once our presence was known he looked up at me and smiled slightly, but went back to thinking. Everyone else just nodded aside from Gin, who sprinted over and lifted me off of the ground and into a twirling hug.

"Hiya Swana-kun! Are ya ready ta meet your impending doom?"

Everyone froze at these words and looked at him like he was a mad man. I just brushed past him and took a seat besides Renji. Everyone seemed to be thinking their own thoughts about what was to come; my own circled around the result of my failure, and how I would never see my sister again.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this Swana? I mean, you only just got here yesterday and you don't even know the history of this place. You're charging into a huge battle like it's nothing!" Renji's voice echoed throughout the air.

I just stared at my now bare feet. I guess they took your shoes once you entered Soul Society too? Great. I looked up at everyone's worried expressions; Hisagi looked like he had just seen a ghost. For people who just met me, they were sure worried.

"Renji...I'm going to do whatever it takes to see my sister again. I'm willing to lose my life, again, if that's what it will cost."

Everyone broke into a cold sweat then; they weren't expecting me to be so confident with my own death. Gin cut into everyone's thoughts-

"Hey, why are all of ya thinkin' so negative? Cummon! She's got the pitential ta make it through. I've neva seen someone as powerful as she is."

Everyone smiled to themselves and Rangiku bombarded me with her large chest again. I clenched my hands into fists and faced Renji and Hisagi.

"I'm ready to do this, and I WILL make it!"

Hisagi grinned all the way to his ears.

"Alright then! Now we just need to tell you what you're doing."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, I mean, we've all been so nervous for me to fail and I didn't even know what I was heading into! This ought to be quite interesting. Byakuya was the one to explain.

"I'm going to bind all of your limbs so you can't escape, then you're going to be dropped into this large gaping hole. Next-"

I had to cut him off there,

"WOAH, wait a minute! You're dropping me into a huge hole without me being able to catch myself on the ground below! Won't I die right there? I hate heights!"

He continued again:

"If you die from that, then there's no chance you're going to be able to complete the task. As I was saying, next we're going to sever your spirit chain, which would kill any normal soul without rieatsu. If you can become a Soul Reaper before the Hollow within takes over, we'll continue from there. If you fail, then we'll have to kill you."

My eyes widened and I automatically became soaked in sweat. Was this even possible for someone to do? They had told me only one person ever made it out alive...how many others had tried this feeble attempt? I stood up straight and stared into his cold eyes. Like everyone else, he was simply beautiful.

"I'm ready to do this. Bind me!"

I put my hands behind my back and Byakuya gave off a small Kidou incantation. Before I knew it, my arms and legs were bound, and I was plummeting into the hole below me...I couldn't hold the scream.


	9. Chapter 9

I hit the ground with a large THUD and couldn't breathe. The wind was knocked out of me, and as much as I gasped for air, none came. When it eventually did return to my lungs, I sat up and looked around. The hole was very deep, and I could barely make out Byakuya and Gin standing above me. My eyes drifted back to the ground again and I stared at my ankles. At least this Soul Society let me stay in the same clothes I died in. When was I going to feel this anticipated pain? Just as I began to doubt the sincerity of Hisagi's group, Ikakku warped down right in front of me!

"Woah, where the hell did you come from!"

He just rolled his eyes at me and began to do a movement that looked as if he were meditating. Renji then showed up next to him like it was nothing at all! How did they do that! Renji looked at me as his tattooed eyebrows furrowed at the middle.

"We're not permitted to speak to you from here on out unless absolutely necessary. It could break your concentration and completely throw off the process."

I nodded my head once and braced myself for whatever was to come. Renji and Ikkaku stood up and towered over my crouching form. Renji used a quick Kidou spell to weaken my spirit chain, lessening the amount of oxygen I received. Ikkaku then unsheathed his Zanpakutou and cut the chain clear from my chest. Feeling this sudden change in power made me fall into a prostrate position on the dirt floor below me.

"WHAT KIND OF POWER IS THIS! I CAN'T BREATHE! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

When I gained the energy enough to lift my head, I noticed that Renji and Ikkaku were now staring down at me from the top of the hole. The wind tussled my hair for a short moment, and then I really understood the meaning of pain. My body arched straight up towards the heavens as a strange white, boney material began to flow into my mouth and around my body. Was this the Hollow transformation I was forewarned of? It was unimaginable. I screamed at the top of my lungs as my eyes widened as much as they could. My body felt as if it was being punctured by 1,000 swords inside of each separate pour that lay upon my bare skin. Nothing could compare to the serious agony I had experienced then. My world became dark, but I knew I was still living. I heard my screams slowly fading away in the blackness, however everything was the same. It was as if consciousness had left me for days, and when I finally awoke, I was resting beside a gently flowing stream. I sat up slowly and took in the surroundings that were placed around my person. Trees of all different sorts surrounded me in a gentle fading twilight. Small spots of the ending sunlight showed through the elongated arms extending from the torso of the many different branches.

I gained my footing and smelled the fresh air, it smelled of roses. *Where was this place anyway? How could the pain be relinquished so easily?* As I was about to set off to my left, I heard a small 'thud' behind me and once I turned, I was met face-to-face with the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. She had long flowing hair the color of the moon that reached down to her bottom. Her face was of the palest white, and her eyes of the bluest ocean; which were lined with black around the rims. She wore a black gown that flowed gently with the wind, and carried a silver harp in her right hand. She smiled gently at me, which caused me to shudder from her grace. Her voice was like the wind when she spoke my name:

"Hello there, Ariswana Thompson. I am not shocked from the agape-ness of your mouth, nor am I insulted. In fact I am flattered. Do not feel foolish, it is the reaction I would expect from our first meeting. You do not know it, but I have dwelled within your spirit for quite some time now, and you have finally reached the full potential to release me. Once you speak my name, you will be ready to complete the task at hand. Are you ready to begin?"

I couldn't answer her. She was just so wonderful in every way. From the soft glow coming from her skin, to the kind look in her eyes. Within those eyes held something else, something fierce. I knew something life-changing was about to happen, but I was lost in the trance of this strange woman's eyes.

"I will take your silence as a yes, and I will prepare."

The scene began changing- the warm nature filled area around me began to disappear, and fire erupted from the ground. I fell over onto a pile of ashes and began wheezing from the smoky arena. I looked around and the strange woman was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello? Where am I! Why am I here?"

She then appeared beside me with a shimmer around her form.

"Relax Ariswana; you are here because your spirit is aflame. There is something inside of you that is just waiting to emerge! You've got more power within you than anything else in this world. I have faith in you, and am more than willing to help you access that power. You need to learn my name- then we can finally reach your full potential. Are you ready?"

I stared at her for a short moment and looked up to the sky, which was filled with ash. Our eyes met once more and I nodded my head. I was ready for this; I knew my body was enduring the worst outside of this small world- and I would do as much as I could while I still can.

She led me into the middle of the arena where there was a platform with small stands on either side. I stood in the middle and saw that there were small targets set up. The woman positioned me so that I was facing them all and that there were two behind me. I was left alone to decipher what was necessary to destroy these obstacles. I heard a small noise like something exploding from a small bit of smoke, and turned around to see a small dragon-like creature. It was purple and looked like a dragon; however it had feathers and talons like a griffin instead. The woman's voice could be heard from a distance.

"This is a Nargool. It will do anything it can to stop you from destroying those targets and achieving the sword in the distance. Good luck to you, Ariswana."

The sky darkened to a pale red color and small stars emerged. I looked over at the small sized Nargool and thought that it wouldn't be so bad. I started toward the first target and noticed that the Nargool shifted its weight to its right foot- the one closest to me. I sprinted for the first target and smacked it with my foot, it exploded with ease. This wouldn't be so bad! I kept sprinting for each target and hit about three out of six before I heard heavy breathing close behind me. I noticed that the Nargool had grown significantly in size since the first target…and it didn't look too happy. I just kept sprinting toward each target until they were all broken. Excellent, now all I needed to do was get the sword! This was a piece of cake, all that was necessary was dodging the size of the Nargool and I was in the clear! I ran as fast as I could toward the sword, and noticed that my speed has increased also, this was a good sign. As I was about to grab the hilt, something hard smacked right into my chest, knocking away. I almost lost consciousness, but the world around me slowly began crumbling away.

"What the hell is going on here? Where is the world going?"

I didn't have much time to ponder this thought, for the Nargool had returned and its teeth were aimed right for my face. I leapt backwards just in time, grazing the sword with my palm- but not hard enough to grab it. I ran around the Nargool, attempting to make it dizzy- but just ended up making myself sick. Nothing seemed to be working! To distract it, I ran to the complete opposite side of the arena and waited for my predator to catch me. As soon as it was close enough to touch, I ran up its backside along the ridges and flung myself to the top of its head using its feathers for support. I pulled the three small feathers off the top of its head and it began to squawk and blow fire from its nose!

"Well that's an interesting combination!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the head.

I sprinted to the other side of the field again while the Nargool was distracted and ripped the sword out of the ground. The beast wasn't distracted for long, as it came charging at me twice as angry as before. I had no idea how to use the sword or what its name was so I just started yelling random names out into the air while swiping at its head. Just as the Nargool was going to bite my arm off, time froze. The woman appeared before me- and spoke her magical words.

"Ariswana, you must know my name, it resides within your soul. You can defeat this Nargool, it is nothing to you! You are stronger than it in every way…just find my name!"

She disappeared and time unfroze just as I leapt out of the way of its jaws.

"Alright then, you want to play dirty, then fine! Bring it on bastard!"

I charged at the Nargool with full speed and it charged right back at me. Either my blade would pierce its heart, or its jaws would clamp my defenseless head. As we were about to make contact, a small inspiration occurred within my mind. A gasp overwhelmed me.

"Oh my- that's it! Cry to the wind, Tsuyoi Ishi!"

The Nargool went down and disappeared into a cloud of purple and black smoke. All I could do was smile before I saw Tsuyoi ishi appear before me and swim right into my blade. With a small sparkle, I returned to the real world- where I faced my perilous doom.

I awoke with a start. I was lying in the same giant hole I was before, just covered by rubble. I heard Hisagi call my name out, but I didn't have the energy to move my limbs just yet. I picked my head up out of the gravel and something was…different. My head felt so much clearer, and the world was colored red. Everything I saw was red. Were my eyes bleeding? That was just too weird. I stood up and looked toward the sky above me, to see Hisagi staring down at me. I was able to see him as if he was standing right in front of me, I could distinguish the color of his eyes, I could even see the tiny little bit of nose hair he had; as gross as that sounds. What I saw scared the living day lights out of me. I saw his pupils shrink, and his face broke into a cold sweat. He backed away and I immediately stood up and jumped right out of the hole.

"How did I manage that one…what…what's with my voice!"

My voice sounded as if I was submerged in water and drowning, it sounded like a demon. The whole lot of them were staring at me. I heard Ikkaku whisper to Byakuya:

"Do we kill her? I can't tell if she made it or not!"

I became frantic, and didn't now what to do. I found a small puddle in the ground that looked somewhat like saliva…Rangiku must have fallen asleep. I looked right into the puddle and jumped back and started screaming. What was I! I had my body and the face of a hollow! A cold-hearted hollow! I held my face in my hands and started trembling. I couldn't hold my face there for long, because it was all bone! I shot up and started toward Gin, after all, he was the closest to me. I attempted to speak but nothing came out but frightening whimpers. Lucy looked at the ground and Rangiku put her arm around her shoulders. Byakuya gave Gin a small nudge, causing him to step forward.

"Ariswana, it grieves me to tell you this- if you can even hear me, but we have to destroy you. You're lost within your own hollow and there's no way of getting you back. We failed you, the test was too much. I'm gravely sorry."

I jumped off the ground and let out a scream that sounded along the lines of "NO", which is what I was aiming for- and all of their hands grabbed the hilts of their Zanpakutous. Feeling desperate, I grabbed my own, and in attempt of getting that piece of hollow off of me, I smashed the hilt into my face- taking three quarters of the mask out. There was still a small amount covering the top right part of my head, and my eyes were black with red pupils. The good news is, I could speak; the bad news is, they were getting ready to charge.

"STOP! It's me! I did it! I have my Zanpakutou! I'm a shinigami, not a hollow. I don't want to fight you, just listen to me!"

They all stopped in their tracks and stared blankly. Yumichika stepped forward and extended his hand. I willingly took it, and took a deep accepting breath. As I stepped forward, he pulled me into him and put his blade to my neck keeping me in a choke hold at the same time. Through choked breaths, I managed to say:

"What…are you…uh…doing?"

"Making sure you're eligible to live."

Everyone else circled around and pointed their blades at me also. Lucy stepped through them and put her hand to my forehead, removing the rest of the mask. My eyes immediately returned to their natural bright blue color and I gasped for air. She stepped back and lowered her hand.

"She's fine. There's something laying beneath her…a strong, deep power- but it's hidden and not ready to come out just yet. We can help her contain it through training. Let her go."

They dropped me to the ground and I started choking. I couldn't breathe, I started to think something was wrong when Hisagi came over and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You alright there, Swana?"

I smiled at him and my eyes glistened.

"Yeah, it's nothing."

As those words left my lips, I felt something in my left rib. I looked down and saw blood streaming everywhere. Hisagi noticed it too and he looked absolutely disgusted.

"She's been stabbed!"

Everyone looked around at their Zanpakutous and saw that only one had blood dripping from it. That Zanpakutou belonged to Gin Ichimaru.


	10. Chapter 10

Hisagi immediately jumped up and all blades were pointed to Gin. He wiped my blood off of his sword and took a step back with his innocent grin still planted on his face.

"Can you really blame me? Yumichika jumped up and it sounded like she just started yelling, so I attacked in the groups' benefit."

There was a flame in Hisagi's eyes.

"She clearly said to stop, and she's innocent. Just look at her!"

They all looked down and saw that I was lying on my back with blood pouring out of the gaping wound Gin left. My face turned chalk white and I was unconscious. Hisagi sprinted over and picked me up bridal style, and started toward the hut I had slept in last night. As Byakuya started to follow, he turned slightly and looked at Lucy from the corner of his eye and whispered something no one could really make out.

Rangiku put her head down and ran up to where Hisagi was because she was afraid of what Lucy may do to Gin. Being his third seat, she couldn't do much but she did threaten him by striking him to the ground with her powers and warning him of what the head captain would think.

Everything was silent when I finally awakened. The sun went down, and I felt like I just drank straight sake for 5 days straight. It was horrible. I looked up and saw everyone had departed, except Hisagi. I walked over to where he was sitting by the window, looking out at the moon.

"Hey there." I said to him in a whisper.

"Hey, how are you feeling? You took a nasty side wound there."

I looked down at my hip and felt a little sting when I moved, but other then that I was perfectly fine. I looked up and smiled at him and he returned it slightly, but went back to staring out the window. I took a seat next to him and looked at the floor.

"Hisagi, I don't think I can win against Yamamoto. If I couldn't handle that wound Gin gave me, how do you expect me to face the head captain?"

He looked at me and sighed. His eyes were half closed, and he looked exhausted.

"Well, Lucy said there was some kind of power dwelling beneath your exterior power, which is strong enough in itself. I just don't think you had enough time to train and get used to sword wounds like that. Yama-gii really respects his position, and if you're a big enough threat to him- he's going to go all out. I'm nervous for you, Ariswana. I've only just met you and you're an amazing person. I was looking forward to getting sake with you almost every night once you were head captain." I looked up immediately after he said that.

"Head captain! What are you talking about? I'm just doing this so I can get a free ride into Soul Society. I don't want to take the man's position! I'll be hated by everyone; I'm not a good leader of large fighting squads. What if war should break loose? I can't help anyone when that happens." He looked at me for a short second with confused eyes, and then looked away.

"You don't have to worry about war, Ariswana. Nothing's going to happen anytime soon, everyone's happy with the way life's going. Sure there are bad guys out there, but they're not coming here anytime soon. You should be fine, just get some sleep for now."

"Don't you have to get back to your squad, though? I mean, you can't just chill out here all night with me…can you?"

He smiled and nodded. I smiled back, and went over to the small cot I woke up on. He stayed at the window, and was the last thing I saw until I fell into a not-so-peaceful slumber.

I woke the next morning with a start. I felt like a completely different person for unknown reasons. My personality felt so much more serious. My wound was healed? How could that have happened? I sat up immediately, sword in hand. Something was rustling by the window. Peeking over the side, I saw Rangiku.

"Rangiku, what the hell are you doing down there?" I said a little annoyed.

"Oh Swana-kun! I was actually gathering these weird leaves for my Taicho; he says it helps clear his head when he's flustered. You look so much better! The medicine Momo used on you must have worked magic."

"Who's Momo? And why is your captain so flustered?"

She stood up and hopped through the window. After looking around for a bit, she put the leaves on a table and took a seat on the cot. I noticed I was alone this morning, where had Hisagi gone?

"If you're looking for Hisagi, he had to go back early this morning. Before he left, he sent Momo, the Fukutaicho of squad 5, out here to heal your wounds. Though she's not in 4th squad, she's damn good at healing anything you could conjure up. And my captain is so flustered because he knows our plan with you. He feels its wrong, and he believes you're wasting your time. It'll just agitate the old man and he'll make our lives a living hell from here on out. I have more faith in you, Ariswana. You can definitely win this thing." She said while taking a small bite out of one of the leaves she picked.

"You really think I could beat him? I feel something changing within me, like my chi is starting to form order, but then again I don't know anything about the power I could have. What are my limits? What am I to expect? This isn't easy for someone who died a few weeks ago, you know."

We sat there in silence for a while until she shot up and looked down over me.

"It's time." Was all she said.

I followed her out of the small shack to be met with Gin and Renji. Renji ran over to me and hugged me. We started toward the gate to the Soul Society. Looking up at all of them made my heart sink just a little. If I were to fail, they wasted all their time for nothing and they would be put in turmoil by Yamamoto for helping me. Rangiku, with her care-free spirit, Gin with his evil ways (I still hadn't really forgiven him yet) and constant smile, and then Renji, who was wearing the small silver necklace I made for him the day I came here. Seeing that made me want to burst into thousands of tears, but I kept them in. Reaching the gate was the easy part, getting in was hardest. Behind the huge gate was an even bigger shinigami guarding it!

"WHO DISTURBS THE GATE OF SOUL SOCIETY?" Said some distant rumbling voice.

Gin stepped forward and pointed his sword to the voice.

"Jidanbou, let us through. We have a guest who needs to see Yamamoto."

"HA HA HA NO ONE IS TO ENTER SOUL SOCIETY. YAMAMOTO-SAMA HAS SENT A WARRANT TO ME FOR NO ENTRIES ANY LONGER. THERE WAS A SIGHTING OF SOME RYOKA. I'M SORRY ICHIMARU TAICHO, HOWEVER YOU CANNOT PASS."

Gin just turned around with his usual smile turned to a small frown. This only lasted for a moment when he turned back around and let out a small laugh.

"Ikorose, Shinsou." He said in a soft whisper.

His blade shot forward and the owner of the voice came plummeting through the gate. Gin shot him down in just one blow! This guy wasn't fit to be gate keeper.

"ICHIMARU TAICHO HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW I WAS JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS!"

I walked by him with a sorrowful expression, and when he saw me his eyes widened and he started whimpering. That was an odd reaction…

Gin just simply stepped over him saying something along the lines of 'you were in my way'.

We walked through Soul Society without anymore disturbances for the time being, me being hidden in a Rieatsu cloak and all. They didn't want anyone suspicious, so they hid me under this power block. The three of them led me to this pond by an array of trees. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before. Small brightly colored bugs danced across the lily pads that floated on the gentle colored water. I saw everyone else sitting by the tree, casually like nothing was happening. As soon as I approached, they all turned their heads and their smiles sank. I was like an emotional anchor these days…

After a long speech from Byakuya about the rules of the fight and what not to do, instead of what I should do, I began heading for the first squads' quarters, being accompanied by Hisagi and Gin. We reached the door and walked through a long wooden hallway, not being bothered by the squad members running through. They would occasionally give Gin and Hisagi respectful bows, but no attention was drawn to me. We reached a large Japanese style door that was mostly made of paper and without knocking; we heard a voice call "enter" from the other side. Hisagi looked at me, and then went in without a pause. I was about to follow, when Gin grabbed my arm and took me into an embrace tighter than my own lungs at the time. I obviously hugged him back with all the feeling in the world. They would all be here when I won this fight. I had to win. No doubt about it.

I followed Gin into the room and took a seat on the ground between him and Hisagi. Hisagi was first to speak with a bow.

"Yamamoto Taicho, this girl has much potential, and many goals set ahead for the future. She's new, and she wants into the squads as soon as possible. She has been made Shinigami by her own Zanpakutou and is truly ready for it from the training we've all supplied her with. If you could just let her join a squad without the traditional battle, it would be greatly appreciated, and less of a hassle for yourself-"

"I have heard enough Shuuhei Hisagi. Please sit back."

Hisagi squeezed his eyes tight and then obeyed. Gin stepped forward, bowing once and smiling up at him.

"You won't regret her, sir. She's truly…a marvel. I would happily make her my vice captain."

I looked up at Gin and understood that he really wanted me in his squad. And vice captain! That was a bigger step then I was willing to take…

"Ichimaru, know your place. Join Shuuhei back there. I will not ruin tradition for one wench; it will put Soul Society in sheer chaos. I will fight her, and be done with her quickly. If she's as skilled as you say, then so be my loss. We go now." He said slightly opening his eyes to look at me.

I had my head down the entire time, but when he said 'now' my head shot up immediately and I searched for Gin's face but only saw white spots wherever I looked. This is where the test really came to play. Whether I would truly meet my goal or perish, this was the real thing. The fear I felt in that gaping hole was nothing compared to the chilling sensation that I was experiencing now.

I followed the three of them out of the little dojo and into an arena of some sort. There were stands, and everyone else was already there waiting. A small white marble playing ground was where we would fight; it looked like a small coliseum.

Before I could even say anything to anyone, Yamamoto removed his robe and unleashed the biggest flame I had ever seen from his sword, and it just missed my face. I dove to the ground and tried to reach for my Zanpakutou, but my body was in an impossible position. I ran as fast as I possibly could around that arena, trying to think of a plan or some sort. I had no idea what I was doing! This was as embarrassing as it was frightening. Everyone in those stands are cheering for me in their heads, but as I run, their hopes are all crashing down, along with their pride. I finally decide to face my foe, and take whatever he can dish out.

"You finally stopped running? Why don't you remove your cloak so I can see the face of the woman I'm about to destroy." He says smugly.

"I'm not sure I want to do that, old man. Though you're a descent foe, I wish not to give you the advantage of seeing my face." I smirked.

He thrusts his sword toward me and the flame hits me, sending me flying into the audience right next to Hisagi. This is to the death, so I was able to regain myself and shoot back down there without looking at him once. I wouldn't have been able to bear the idea of disappointing him. I sped down there with the wind blowing at what felt like 100 miles per hour, and I saw the final fateful thunder roaring towards my face as I drew nearer. Before it struck, two things happened. Lucy cried out and my cloak flew off, exposing my Rieatsu and person- just as Yamamoto wanted. I felt something wash over me, like a burst of energy and I saw half of my friends hit the ground from where they were standing. The world became black and blurry, but I still saw clearly. I unleashed my Zanpakutou and went right for Yamamoto's head. He dodged it, but barely. I went running for him again and as he went to strike, I called it out.

"Cry to the wind, Tsuyoi Ishi!"

My sword became two equal ones, and I had two hands over his one. This was the first release, and it was powerful. I swung with all my might at his head and torso, but was blocked each time. I need to win this fight! All of a sudden, a realization hit me. I knew everything about my sword in that instance. The second release…and something much more.

"Dance through wind, Tsuyoi Ishi!"

The two swords in my hands became as one, with a long black bow tied to the hilt. I swung for the head captain and as he was about to dodge, time slowed down immensely and I saw through slow motion. Wind gathered around me and helped me soar toward my prey. I saw fear dancing in his eyes as I approached faster than he was able to dodge. My Zanpakutou's second release slowed down time for everyone in the vicinity and sent me flying toward the one I was fighting. It was truly amazing. With one swing of my sword, everything went white for everyone- it was as if a huge bolt of lightning struck right in the place I hit. Calming down, and returning to my natural form, I noticed I had only been injured twice through the whole battle. The running came in handy. I looked down at the head captain and saw he was still breathing. He looked at me through slanted eyes.

"It was…a fight to the death- uh- finish…me off."

"I won't. Though it was a fight to the death, I am not fit to be the leader of these people. That is your job, and I'm just trying to serve under you, not defeat you. I have more respect for you than that."

Everyone gathered around us in amazement. Ikkaku had sent for Captain Unohana of the fourth squad to come heal Yamamoto. He had closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes, I was the only one he saw there, in front of everyone.

"You have the honor of taking my place, and yet you refuse?"

"Not refuse. I don't wish to overrun you. I wish to join you."

"And who would want to take you, knowing you never went through Soul Academy?" He asked.

Gin jumped in the conversation-

"I already told you I wanted her to be my Fukutaicho. Mine was killed in battle recently, and Lucy didn't want to take the spot. She's exactly what I need for this job."

Yamamoto looked around at everyone's faces as Unohana arrived. She dropped everything she was carrying and called out her Bankai. The giant animal picked up Yamamoto and carried him off, but not before his final words:

"No one is to hear about this, it will destroy my honor."

Knowing that sent shivers up my spine, I could be heartless in battle, but I didn't want to ruin this man's life. He seemed respectable enough where everyone loved his rule.

I stood up from where I was kneeling over him and walked toward the horizon. Gin joined me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome to Soul Society, Ariswana-kun, Fukutaicho of squad three."


	11. Chapter 11

Things seemed to die down for a while after that. I roamed around Soul Society waiting for the captain's meeting to introduce me to the others. I had to admit; I was a little nervous- even after fighting the head captain and winning.

"**All captains and vice captains please report to the main captain's quarters for an important meeting."**

Soi Fon looked at the hell butterfly and rolled her eyes. She had met the girl before, and she didn't care for her too much. She was too chipper.

Everyone gathered in the room and there was silence. Soi Fon looked around nervously and nudged her vice-captain.

"Omaeda, do you think we can trust her? I hear she didn't go through Soul Academy. How did she get in?"

Omaeda was busy shoving his face to hear his poor captain; she turned away and looked at the floor, the thought still buzzing in her head.

Unohana and Isane talked nervously to each other, along the same lines that Soi Fon was thinking. They didn't know whether to trust this new recruit or not. Captain Aizen stood happily with his hand on top of Hinamori's head. She turned to him-

"Captain Aizen, how did someone who never went through the academy get such a high ranking?"

"Well Momo, Ichimaru Taicho chose her himself because he obviously trusts her abilities. I'm not sure how they pulled it off, but she's here now. Let's make the best of it." Momo sighed deeply and stared forward.

"Kuchiki Taicho, do you think she'll be alright? Everyone here seems pretty skeptical."

Byakuya just shrugged and looked at his Fukutaicho.

"Does it matter? We're the ones who brought her here and we're going to be the ones that she looks to the most. We're all the same in some way, whether it's the things we believe in or the amount of power we possess." He said.

Renji didn't really know what his captain meant that day, but he just took it and left. He fiddled with the little silver chain around his neck.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were pretty giddy, which made Kenpachi a little uneasy.

"What are you two so excited about? Man up! ...And stop dancing on your toes!"

Ikkaku tried to make his expression serious, but it ended up turning into a hilarious grimace. Yumichika couldn't keep his laughter in.

The door slowly began to open, and Yamamoto stepped forward. Every head in the room bowed down. Behind him, walked in Gin Ichimaru, with the usual grin plastered on his face. Yamamoto raised a hand for everyone's attention.

"As you know, you're all here to be introduced to squad three's new Fukutaicho. Let us have a moment of silence to honor the unexpected death of Kira Izuru."

Everyone raised their heads once more and their eyes were set on the head captain once more.

"I'm pleased to introduce your new Fukutaicho of squad 3. Ariswana Thompson, please come."

I walked out of the room and my blood ran cold. Every set of eyes were on me. Some warm, some extremely unwelcoming. It made me feel a little better when I saw Renji wearing the necklace and Yumichika's warm smile. I bowed once to Yamamoto, out of courtesy.

"Hi. As you all know, my name is Ariswana Thompson, and I'm the new Vice-Captain of squad 3- under Ichimaru Taicho's command. I look forward to working with you all while I'm here."

I got friendly glances from squads 4,5,6(not counting Byakuya, sure he's your friend but he didn't even open his eyes.),8,9,10,11, and 13. Squads 2,7, and 12 didn't look too content.

Everyone was dismissed and as I was leaving, I ran into Shuuhei.

"Hey, Ariswana! You're finally in for good! You can see your sister and her friends in no time. As soon as you get a mission, you'll be on your way!"

I smiled at him and nodded my head. I was planning on going to my barracks to meet everyone, but Hisagi followed me. I decided to take a different path. We walked down it, having small conversation until we walked to the peak of a mountain and stared out over the entire Soul Society. Dusk was setting in, so everything was tinted red.

"Wow, I didn't know what to expect at the end of this road."

Hisagi just smiled down at me.

"Isn't it beautiful? It's my favorite spot in all of Seiretei aside from the pond. Everyone else should be there tonight, waiting for you. You'll come, right?"

"Of course I'll come. You all helped me get here anyway. I wanted to thank you the most though, Hisagi. You helped me out when Gin hadn't listened and hurt me, you stayed with me and gave me someone to talk to. You helped me get here, and you listened to my story about my sister. You felt the need to help me. For that, I would give you my life. No ones ever cared what happened to me before, aside from my sister, of course. I couldn't thank you enough, Hisagi Shuuhei." I smiled up at him.

He blushed a light pink color and put his hand behind his head.

"Aw, don't thank me so much, it was nothing, really! I love helping damsels in distress, and you, my lady, are one good looking damsel." He said with a laugh.

Now it was my turn to blush. He just indirectly called me pretty! This was a good friendship, at least he was honest. As a joke, he put his arm around me and we started toward the pond, where my true journey began.


	12. Chapter 12

Things in Soul Society were frantic. Everyone was running around like crazy trying to get everything done. I had met my squad a few weeks ago, and we got along perfectly. Lucy was third seat, and it was really comforting to have her there along with Gin. I was walking through the corridor reading a paper that one of my squad members had written. Apparently most of them were in love with me. Just wonderful, now I was nervous to walk around exposed without anyone. I was heading to squad 6 barracks to talk to Renji and Byakuya about the mission I was heading into when Soi Fon stopped in front of me.

"Good morning Ariswana Taicho, how are you?" I smiled; she usually wasn't so nice to me.

"I'm wonderful Soi Fon, thank you. What do you need?"

"The head captain says he needs you, please hurry."

I nodded once and thanked her. I used Shunpo to get there and was there in a matter of moments. I knocked on the door and heard 'enter', so I walked in.

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, Ariswana- come closer I have something for you."

I walked forward and took the piece of paper from his hand.

_**Mission to the real world. Take anyone of your choice. Mission must be complete within a week. Find and destroy incoming foes, landing in Kurakura town.**_

__"Sir, this seems important, are you sure you want to leave this to me and someone of _my _choice?" He nodded once.

"You are the most powerful one in this Seiretei right now, Ariswana. I completely entrust this task to you. I'm sure you have a good judge of character- you'll be fine. I've given your third seat the necessary funds for your trip- real world monies. Do you accept?"

I nodded once, and thanked him. Who was I going to bring with me to the real world for a week? This isn't exactly something I was planning on so soon…I stopped dead in my tracks. If I was going to the real world…in Kurakura town…I would be able to see my sister again. I'm sure if I was able to conjure some spiritual pressure, she'll have some and she'll see me! This was a miracle! This just makes it that much harder to decide whose coming with me…

"Heya Lucy, what'ya holdin' there?"

"Oh, hello Ichimaru Taicho. This is real world money; I was instructed to give it to Ariswana Fukutaicho." I nodded once.

What would my vice captain need real world money for? She wouldn't even think about leaving here so soon without permission. The head captain must have given her some kind of mission. Speak of the devil, there she was, running down the corridor toward me.

"Hey there, Ariswana! What are you in such a rush for?"

"Hello there, Taicho! I need to find Lucy-san- she has something for me."

I pointed down the hall where I saw her last. She nodded and thanked me, then kept running. She really was something. Her Shinigami uniform was pretty tight, and it really showed her form. I had to admit, she was hot. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her as she ran and her piercing blue eyes stabbed into me when she asked where Lucy was. I didn't know how to admit it, but I felt as if I was falling in love with my vice captain. She almost made me regret my decision…

I had to find Lucy, she had the money I needed and probably some good advice. She was best at it. I ran the way Gin told me to and she was walking the opposite way down the hallway.

"Hey, Lucy wait!" She turned at the sound of my voice.

"What is it, Swana-san?"

"I heard you had something for me from the head captain? I also need some help deciding something…" She smiled and nodded- her short pink hair landing in her eyes.

"Here's the money. And what do you need help with? You know I'm more than willing to give it."

"Thank you for the money, and I have a mission for a week in the real world. I have a choice to bring any one person in Soul Society, but I don't know who to choose. When I go to the real world, I'm going to get a chance to see my sister again for the first time since I died." Her eyes widened.

"That's amazing! I can't believe it, you're the luckiest person I know! I would love to go, but I have a mission myself. You should probably bring the captain, he seems attached to you, and he would be good for protection."

To be honest, I never even considered bringing my captain. I was thinking along the lines of Renji or Hisagi, but bringing Ichimaru would probably be the best bet. I thanked her and ran off to find him. I saw him outside the window, sitting on a wooden beam staring at the sky. I walked out the door and climbed the beam next to him.

"Ichimaru Taicho, could I ask you something?"

He looked surprised to see me and his grin widened.

"Anything, Ariswana-kun."

"Well, I have a mission to spend a week in the real world and to take out some pretty powerful hollows. While I'm there, I'll probably want to search for my sister and some old friends also. Would you mind coming with me? I have the choice of any one person, and I would like to bring you." I felt a small blush creeping on my face as his grin widened even more.

"I would be completely happy to escort you to the real world! I'm honored you asked this of me. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Then we should bring everyone together and have a party by the pond to see us off. I would also be happy to help you find your sister." I smiled so much I fell off the beam. Before I could hit the ground, Gin quickly jumped down and caught me. Laughing nervously I walked back inside. I had a funny feeling in my stomach about my captain. It was a good feeling; I think this would be a very eye-opening trip.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I had to admit I had a major hangover. Gin's bright idea for a party included everyone sitting by the pond with a few bottles of sake supplied by Rangiku and Hisagi. The end of the night turned into me and Lucy doing duets for everyone, not the brightest idea. I didn't really want anyone knowing I could sing- I was working my way to fame when I was alive. But anyway, I rolled out of bed (literally) and crawled to the bathroom door. After brushing my teeth for about 10 minutes straight and getting dressed, I walked out of the squad 3 barracks into broad daylight. I heard someone call my name and I turned around to be met with my captain.

"Hey, Ariswana wha- oh you look like crap. Last night took a toll on you, eh?" He said hysterically laughing. He looked like a super model that just got pampered by his agents. Damn him to hell.

"If you came to make fun of me, Taicho, I suggest you walk away slowly." My eyebrow twitched a little.

"Nah, I didn't come to do that. I wanted to know when we were leaving, cause' I'm all ready."

Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about my mission. I really should have thought last night through a little better…part of me distinctly remembers laying against a tree with Hisagi and talking for hours on end.

"Oh, um…we should probably leave as soon as possible. Let me just grab the cash, and we'll be on our way."

"That won't be necessary; I already grabbed it this morning." I stared at him blankly.

"How did you get it this morning if it was in one of my drawers?"

"I brought you to bed last night, Swana-kun and you asked me to stay with you. You got all upset and started crying about how much you miss being alive, so I decided to stay with ya. Don't you remember?" Shit, I forgot I drunk cry sometimes. That must have been annoying.

"To be honest, I don't remember anything from last night. The only thing I remember was when we first got there and dancing with Yumichika, then Lucy and I singing for you guys…did anything else...yanno...happen?"

"If you're talking about in your room last night, no. I just sat with ya and told you it would be okay. I have to admit, you are quite pretty when you cry." I blushed madly.

I took the money from him and walked to Soul Society gate where it was okay to open the portal. Gin turned to me and gave me the basics on traveling and how fast I had to run. Shun-po wouldn't be necessary, but in an emergency I would need to use it.

He opened the portal and we ran in full speed. We finally reached the other end and we somehow landed…in the sky! I fell and landed on my face into a big pile of dirt.

"Ouchie! Why the hell did we end up in the sky!" He put his hand behind his head.

"Well, I may have forgotten to tell you that my portal usually ends in the sky and we need to walk on spirit particles down to the ground, but I think you figured that out."

"Whatever, we need to find a place to stay for this week."

I looked around and a huge wave of emotion ran through my body. This was my home, where I grew up. This is where my life was. Karakura Town, my soul. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest. I wanted so much to be alive again, it hurt to only be here for a week. I glanced at my watch and noticed that everyone should be in school right now.

Gin sat down next to me and threw and arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and he nodded once.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something…though you technically are one right now." I laughed at that.

"I'm fine, but can you do me a favor?

He nodded.

Would you mind leaving me for a bit? Find somewhere to stay tonight; I have something I really need to do." He nodded again and told me to be careful.

I jumped up and shunpo'd to Urahara's shop. I barged through the door and tripped, only to be caught in the arms of a mysterious man wearing a hat.

"Hello there, can I help you?"

"Um, well, my name's Ariswana Thompson and I don't know if you're in on the whole Soul Society dead people thing." He nodded, so I continued.

"I need a body, and I hear you can give me one. I need to be seen, sir. Can you help me?"

"Weeeeeeeelllllllllllllll you've come to the right place! My name's Kisuke Urahara and this is my shop of tricks for the souls who need them. Come into the back, please and try not to trip!" I blushed a little and followed him.

He handed me this weird looking body wearing a school uniform. I looked at him with meaning and he smiled down at me.

"I know all about you, Ariswana Thompson. I know why you need a body; she's been here with Ichigo. She's got power and she's going to see you again and again whether you like it or not. That's exactly what she told me. I'm here for you if you need me, it's my job. Now, have a nice day!"

"Wa..wait! How do I use this thing!"

He briefed me on the basics with how to get out and everything. I hugged him good-bye and was on my way. I decided to change outside of the school. I stepped in and it felt so…restricted. I hoped I would get used to that. Taking the deepest breath of my life, I started toward the building. After being registered as a new student with the new name of 'Fey', I walked down the hall to class 13, where all of my friends were.

I knocked on the door and was told to come in. I walked through the door and I heard gasps and one or two screams, Keigo even fell out of his chair. The teacher recognized me and turned a ghostly white. I looked at her, pretending to be puzzled.

"Um, hello there? My name is Fey and I'm new here. This _is _class 13…right?"

The teacher immediately blushed in embarrassment and pointed me to the seat right next to Uryu and in front of Chad. Orihime to my left, my sister to my right. I walked over and sat down with my eyes closed. The only difference in this gigai was the hair color- it was black instead of blonde. I could tell Theresa thought I was someone else who looked like her sister. Glancing at her through the corner of my right eye I noticed she was wearing the silver chain. Before getting all emotional, I waited for lunch. I walked to the boy's area and sat down right next to Ichigo.

"You do know that boys and girls eat separate, right Fey?" I slapped him.

"You moron! Do you really think anyone could look so similar to Ariswana! It's obviously me in a gigai, if you know what that even is, which you most likely do Strawberry. Jeeze, do I have to map it out for ya? Just look at me! My hair may be black, but hell I'm still the same person! I oughta…"

I was cut off with his hand over my mouth. He pulled me into a hug and I felt him quiver a little. He was trying to hold back so much, I just put my hand on the back of his head and he exploded. Uryu and Chad walked over and stared. Chad was a little confused, but Uryu knew exactly who I was. I pulled away from Ichigo and he was smiling. I stood and hugged Chad.

"Sado, I know you missed me too, don't deny it." He returned the hug and laughed a little.

I pulled back and stared at Uryu. He was crying already and I hadn't even touched him yet. Guess he still felt the same. I pulled him into the tightest embrace and he wouldn't let me go. Ichigo had to kick his ankle so he would let me breathe. I told them I was going to the girls' section and they said they were coming with.

I approached Orihime and she looked at me.

"Hey Fey! How come the boys are with you? They're not supposed to be over here!" I grabbed her forearm and dragged her to a nearby tree. All everyone saw was her put her hands over her mouth and jump on me screaming. We came back and she whispered in Tatsuki's ear. Tatsuki had to excuse herself to go to the bathroom.

It happened then. I looked into Theresa's eyes, and she into mine. She walked right up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You mind telling me what's going on here?" I stared her dead in the face.

"You really mean you don't know?" She stared blankly and shook her head no. I smacked her hand off my shoulder and walked to another tree and held onto the branch. Ichigo approached me and put a hand on my shoulder, as she did.

"She would talk about you every day; she would say she would kill Kevin for what he did. Then, one day, she just stopped. She stopped talking about what happened all together, I didn't think anything of it." I turned to face him. I had been trying to hard not to cry, but the tears were falling now. Ichigo hugged me and I saw flames in Theresa's eyes. I sobbed then, thinking she didn't even know her own sister and she immediately understood. She knew how I cried because the only time I ever sobbed was when mom and dad died, when she said she would protect me no matter what. I was sinking to the ground, so Ichigo let me go and I just held my face in my hands.

Theresa ran up to me and lifted my face to hers. She was crying now too, she felt so stupid for not knowing.

"What happened to you? How are you here? Why is your hair black?"

I just jumped on her and hugged her. We hugged for what felt like forever, until Mizuru attacked Orihime and we had to pull her off. The bell rang for us to return inside, but none of us cared. We walked off of school grounds and sat on top of a grassy hill. I told Ichigo, Theresa, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime about what happened and who I was here with. Ichigo then filled me in on how he was awakened as a Soul reaper also, because of Rukia. I had heard her name go around Soul Society often and wondered how she was related to Byakuya. Apparently they all had some kind of power; it was amazing to hear how Theresa had also gained powers like Orihime and was also extremely skilled in hand to hand. The sun started to set, and everyone began to part ways. Ichigo kissed Theresa and walked down toward his house. It was me and her. We embraced again and told each other we would speak again tomorrow.

I walked down the street, it was now pitch black. I really should have thought this through better as to where Gin would choose. Why didn't I just ask Theresa if we could stay at home? People weren't out anymore, and I really wanted to get out of that gigai, but I felt it would be safer if I waited until I was indoors. The skirt was way too short and the socks were way too high, I would have to thank Urahara. I was walking when I heard something in the bushes. Two men jumped out with knives, shocked I tripped over and landed on my face. It started raining, which just added to the sketchy scene. The first one spoke, he looked a little more clean cut than the other.

"Hello there, beautiful. Where are you headed at this time of night all by yourself? I think you should stay at our place where it's dry."

"No really, I'm fine. I suggest you leave me alone and pick on someone else." They just laughed at this comment and took a step closer.

"This coming from the one sitting on the ground in a puddle? Please, you're the target we've been dreaming of. Especially in that skimpy school uniform." Okay, now I was pissed. I couldn't even change because they would see. I jumped up and got in a fighting stance. They both charged and I flipped one over my head and kicked the other one in his special place. Thinking I couldn't hold them off much longer, I took off. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my calf and realized they threw the knife and it hit me in the leg. I went down, yet again, and couldn't get up. They walked up laughing behind me.

"Who would have thought coating the blade in rat poison before hunting would work so well. Who would have known we would pick ourselves a fighter?" Shit, I was poisoned and I couldn't get up. This was the end for me altogether this time. One sat on top of me and started lifting my skirt when he suddenly flew off of me and I heard him grunt. People were fighting above me, but I couldn't make anything specific out of what was happening. This was the real end, I could never come back again, and the poison was coursing through my veins. I felt someone lift me and I saw a building in front of me…I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

Where was I? What was going on? I couldn't remember anything that happened. I awoke with a start and found myself in a dark room, on a bed. Oh god, did those goons get a hold of me? I wasn't ready to be raped when I was conscious, so I lay back down and looked around to make it less conspicuous. I saw a person sitting at the window with their back to me, so I decided to go stealth mode on them. I snuck out of the bed and grabbed my sword. I slithered over to their back and put the blade to their neck.

"State your name, heathen." He chuckled.

"You dare put your sword to your captain, Ariswana?" I froze.

"CAPTAIN? I apologize, really I do! See, before I was attacked, and I thought you were one of them. Please forgive me."

"Relax, Ariswana- I know what you thought. I saw everything, don't worry, I took care of them." My eyes widened.

"You mean you fought them?" He nodded once.

My captain saw me in danger and saved me. I knew it was what they were supposed to do, but I took this to heart for some reason.

I lowered my sword and rested it on the desk that was by my right hip. I threw my arms around his neck and rested my head on his collar bone. He seemed a little taken aback, but he returned the hug around my waist. I pulled back to look at him.

"Captain, thank you so much, really. I mean, I know you're supposed to do that kind of stuff, but I really appreciate it. You could have stood back and watched me die, but you came to my rescue. Is there anything I can do for you?" His grin widened. That scared me a little; I didn't think he would actually take me up on that offer.

He pulled me into that hug again and lifted my chin so our eyes met. He bent down so his lips were inches from mine and I immediately began to blush.

"You can do one thing for me, Swana-kun. Accept this." He whispered.

He leaned down and closed the gap between our lips. I was kissing my captain. I couldn't believe this, I was KISSING MY CAPTAIN! I knew I had some feelings for him, but I never would have guessed he could feel the same. It was a magical moment in this new life. His lips moved mechanically with mine and he slipped his tongue in. That caught me off guard and I accidentally bit it. He pulled away and rubbed his tongue.

"Jeeze Swana, if you didn't want me goin' that far ya shoulda stopped me."

"AH! I'm sorry captain! I didn't mean to do that, you just caught me off guard. Did you actually want to do that or was it just a thank you type of thing?"

"Of course I wanted to do it. I've had some feelings for you for quite some time; I'm actually surprised you never picked up on them. I want to be with you, Ariswana-fukutaicho." My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting that. He continued-

"Why do you think I made you my vice captain? Yes, you're the most powerful person in Soul Society, but I also felt something much, much more for you. That's why I always want you by my side and when you asked me to be the one to accompany you on this trip, I was filled with glee." Did he really just say glee?

This was really happening, my captain and I. I was so confused, what should I call him now? I suppose I'll stick with captain to make it less noticeable? Did he want it to be a secret?

"Captain, is this to be 'our little secret'? Or is this out in the open for all eyes?"

"You may have to keep in on the down-low around Matsumoto-san, but otherwise no, I don't believe in keeping love a secret." That made me smile.

I realized we were in the hotel he had chosen, and it was actually pretty nice. I would get to see it a little clearer once the sun came up. I was extremely tired and still a little flustered from my encounter with those two crooks, so I went over to the…one bed in the room? He only got one bed?

"Captain, why is there only one bed in this room?" He smirked.

"Well, of course I always want you near, Swana. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to touch you or anything, but I just wanted to see the look on your face, really."

Wonderful, so I was also sleeping in the same bed as my captain. As much as I liked him, I was nervous out of my mind.

I laid down on the right side of the bed and turned my back to him. Blushing madly, I took a deep breath and muttered a small "goodnight" under my breath. He laughed a little and pulled me closer. Not being able to take it any longer, I rolled over into him and slept like that. Who would have thought my captain would be so…romantic? I'm not even sure if I should use that word here…all I knew was that I was the happiest I had ever been since seeing my sister. We slept like that for the entire night, which was also surprising because I was one to toss and turn.

The sun rose the next morning and I noticed that my captain had gone from his spot last night. Did it really happen? Or did I just dream it? I wasn't sure, but I got changed into my gigai and headed downstairs to ask the man behind the front desk.

"Oh that guy, yeah he headed down the block to some breakfast place. He told me to tell you that you should follow."

I thanked the teenager at the desk and headed out the door. I probably looked really weird, considering I was still wearing the same old school uniform, but I didn't really care at this point. I looked in every window of every restaurant and it turned out that he had a window seat at some place called the "Deazperate". Lord only knew what that meant. I walked in and took the seat across from him.

"Why didn't you wait for me to wake up captain? The boy behind the desk said you hadn't even left that long ago." His grin widened.

"I didn't know how long ya would sleep, so I jus' headed down here for some food. I didn't order yet, so you can look at the menu if ya wanna." I took it from him, I was starving.

The only difference in the real world was my hair color and that I could eat now. I could never eat in Soul Society, or actually, it wasn't even necessary. I looked above the menu to see my captain frowning down at me.

"What's the matter, sir?"

"Well, for one thing, call me by my first name please. It's weird to have my girlfriend call me captain all the time. And I also like you much better as a blonde." I blushed.

I guess what happened last night really was true. I was Gin Ichimaru's girlfriend, his main squeeze. What else could possibly happen to make this trip go any better? Well, success in the mission could help, and seeing Theresa again could also be a good thing.

We ate mostly in silence aside from the random questions he would ask me about myself and my life before I died, since I was unique and I could remember.

We finished and walked down the street, hand in hand. It was actually a little weird to be holding my captain's hand as such, but there were no complaints from me. We went around the town's perimeter and just as we were about to head toward the school, there was a huge crash in the middle of the park. I popped out of my gigai and headed over there. Humans crowded around the small hole in the middle of the ground, and I had no idea what the hell was going to pop out of there. Gin and I peered into the hole and saw nothing. As we were backing away, something white caught my eye.

"Why was **I **sent to do this job? They're just a few measly humans; I mean what are they going to do, attack the leader? I really don't think so." Said a strange deep-sounding voice.

Gin's eyes opened for the first time in forever and they were filled with horror. He jumped in front of me and drew his sword.

"Run away from here, Ariswana! It's no longer safe for you to be here, mission or not, you are my main concern!" I stared blankly at the side of his face as he turned to me.

"Captain, I'm not leaving here and not to sound full of myself, but I can definitely do more to whatever's in there than you can, I beat the head captain."

"I don't care! Get out of here!" he snapped.

I pushed him out of the way and saw the white thing rising out of the hole. It was a huge brown skinned guy with weird bone on his head. He was wearing a white uniform and his chest showed the number 10. What was he and why was he here? How did head captain Yamamoto know he would be here?

The strange man looked at me and grinned.

"Well, if it isn't Gin Ichimaru. Where have you been lately? I need some schooling, considering you were my master and everything." Shinso shot past my head, leaving a scratch on my cheek. I turned around with my eyes widened to see Gin staring at the man angrily. How did my captain know this weirdo?

"Whoa there! You almost took my head off. That's no way to treat a friend. Who's the girl? Can we have some fun with her? She looks like she's got some goods under that shinigami uniform…" This time it was my sword that almost took off his head. I jumped at his shoulder and he dodged me. But how? I used shun-po and he was able to move faster than me! He didn't use the same technique as me, that's for sure.

"Watch yourself bitch! Whether or not Ichimaru wants me to kill you, you're going down!" He punched me right in the stomach.

I coughed up blood and flew backwards into a tree. I wouldn't be defeated so easily, this guy was a jerk and he was the enemy I needed to take down. I stood up, anchoring myself on the base of the tree. I looked over at Gin and he just stared at me in horror. I looked right into that big bastard's eyes.

"Cry to the wind, Tsuyoi Ishi!" The battle had begun.


	15. Chapter 15

We stood facing each other as the wind lightly tussled my hair. Gin ran over to me and grabbed my wrist, in his attempt to drag me away. I was getting tired of his charade, and I saw that my opponent was also getting impatient.

"Captain, you really need to relax. Nothing's going to happen; it's my job to protect you- not visa versa."

"You don't understand who this guy is. If you get him angry enough when he's fully recovered, you could die with just the simple punch in the stomach you received before!" I shook my head.

"I don't care; I need to protect this town. This became personal once he landed here on my turf and now I have to do away with him. I know that he's part hollow somehow because that was the description of the mission, and it was urgent that I take him down. You're here because I asked you to be here, now MOVE." He was taken aback.

He let go of my wrist and lowered his sword so the blade was in the ground. He stepped back into the forest and took a seat at the foot of a nearby tree. I knew then that he wouldn't be interfering in this fight anymore. But just how did this guy know my captain anyway? That was weird to me, but I would deal with that later.

"Tell me your name, strange one." The large man chuckled.

"Yammy Rialgo, 10th Espada. Give me the honor of hearing yours, Shinigami."

"Ariswana Thompson, Fukutaicho of squad 3. I'm not sure what an Espada is, but I can tell you're part hollow." He nodded.

"I'm tired of all this talking and I'm tired of looking at your ugly face, wench! Let's get this over with so I can go find those humans." That caught my attention.

"I am also tired of this talking, but before we begin, what humans are you after?"

"Some Kurosaki guy, a quincy, and two women with weird powers…Thompson was one of their names I think…I don't really know, I'm just hunting for spirit power. Now get out of my way!" He yelled as I laughed menacingly.

"I wanted to find out more about you…but since it's my sister you're targeting…**I'll just have to kill you.**" His eyes widened in fear at my tone.

"**You…BITCH!**" It was then that he charged at me.

I dodged quickly and easily, it was to my advantage that this guy was pretty slow because he was so big. I just hoped he didn't use that other technique of his.

He swung with so much force! I had to use two hands to block each of his many strikes. I would occasionally glance at my captain who was now sitting on his knees with his eyes slightly open. I suppose I should appreciate the fact that they've been closer to opening more so now that we've been together. I remember requesting it before I was a soul reaper.

Turning my attention back to Yammy, he was swinging right for my head, and if I hadn't looked back at him, it would be rolling at my feet. I jumped back and we both stopped and stared at each other, out of breath. Just what was this guy anyway? He had me beat in speed, but strength we were pretty much equal. He was more powerful than the average shinigami.

He swung his sword yet again when I wasn't looking, showing how dirty of a fighter he really was. I knew I had to get down to business. I took my two swords and charged at him. Surprisingly, I sliced his arm open, and there was blood everywhere. My sword was screaming out to me, but I didn't understand why. It was just blood after all, so why was Tsuyoi Ishi pulsing in my grasp? I had to contain her for the time being, because she was taking over my mind. Yammy cried out in pain when he saw his arm.

"You little bitch! I can't believe you did this to my arm! Now you're really going to pay." He bent over and started raising his rieatsu.

A cloud of blue smog formed, showing the growing spirit particles around him. I got in the ready position and raised my swords. Gin was on his feet now, eyes closed, and his mouth in a straight line. He knew he shouldn't interfere with my battle, and it was killing him. I would have to make up for that later, possibly in paper work…

Yammy finally stopped raising his rieatsu and he was fully charged. His arm was still injured pretty bad, but not enough to stop him from fighting at his best. Yet again, our swords collided. We fought for what seemed like hours. I was exhausted out of my mind, and I was bleeding pretty badly from a wound on my head. I missed a block and he clocked me right in the forehead. I was hanging onto a tree branch for support and he was on his knees. I shun-po'd over there and went for the killing blow, but right as I was about to strike- he stabbed me right through the stomach.

He stabbed upward and I was in the air. I dropped my swords and gripped his hilt. I stared him right in the eyes and he stared smugly into mine. Then, the smell of blood came back except this time, it was my own. I was pierced right through and I was bleeding profusely. I could no longer contain Tsuyoi Ishi and I had a strange epiphany at that moment. I looked right into Yammy's soul then and to his horror I muttered one simple word.

"Ban-kai."

The world started to quiver and Yammy just, disappeared. Everything went black and murky, and I sunk into a black puddle. This was completely new to me, and I had no idea what was going on; but I trusted Tsuyoi Ishi more than anyone else. I re-appeared and the world was still slightly dark, but it was slowly disappearing. I looked down at myself and noticed my outfit had oddly changed also. Now, I was wearing all leather and it was nothing at all like anything I'd ever felt before. It wasn't normal leather, but like the kind that sofas are made of and it was extremely comfortable! The top was cut off below my bust and it had one tank sleeve and then the other side had no sleeve at all. The pants were regular and also made of leather.

I had no idea what my Bankai was capable of, or how to use it for that matter- but I had bought myself some time. It seemed Yammy was star-struck and he couldn't move a muscle. My captain was clinging to the tree he was standing at earlier and his eyes were open this time and they looked menacingly…at me! I couldn't bear to look anymore and I turned toward my prey. That blood lust came back again and I looked down at a random puddle and saw that my eye color had changed to yellow and the whites of my eyes had turned to black.

I approached Yammy and he came out of his trance and was able to look at me for the first time. He started sweating out of fear. The one bad thing about my Bankai, besides the fact I didn't know how to use it, was that it didn't heal my wounds. I was still bleeding horribly from my middle and I began to feel faint. I wasn't sure how to make Tsuyoi Ishi work now, since she was gone. I was left sword-less and confused. I approached him slowly, to make it look more convincing. I felt Tsuyoi Ishi's presence near me, and that filled me with a little more confidence.

"Are you afraid, Espada? Is my power like nothing you've ever seen before?" He nodded his head weakly.

I smiled smugly at him, as he had done to me before. I smelled the aroma of blood again and this time, my Bankai was released! I felt my teeth extending and I realized what was happening. I was no Vampire, but somewhat of a Bounto. I read something of them in Mayuri's lab, and I knew what was happening. I smiled to myself and I pounced at Yammy. He let out a girly shriek and I sunk my teeth into his jugular. I felt his soul draining into mine and my power grew as I absorbed his spirit particles. I had no control over my own rieatsu and I felt Gin hit the grass below him from the immense amount of pressure. When Yammy moved no more within my grasp- I let him go. He fell to the ground and disappeared into nothing.

I on the other hand, was covered in his blood- but since I was new to this whole Bankai thing, it never healed my wound and it was dripping down my face from the once living Yammy.

I wiped my face off of all the blood and dropped to my knees. What the hell was I? What did I just do to that guy? I was a monster. I saw Gin cautiously approaching and he was saying my name but I couldn't pick out any words. Everything started spinning and swirling and yes, once again, I passed out. At least this time it was from blood loss.


	16. Chapter 16

I awoke in the hotel room again, except this time I was alone. I looked at the clock on the night stand next to me and it read 6:30am. I looked down at my stomach and it was completely healed. I wasn't sure if my body worked in mysterious ways or if Gin actually helped me. He seemed afraid of me back in the park, but I couldn't blame him. I completely obliterated that hollow-man. But what really upset me was the look of rage he had given me as I obliterated the enemy.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror. My arms and legs were dressed with bandages, so I guess Ichimaru Taicho did help me after all. I was wearing a large t-shirt and short shorts. I guess he took the liberty of dressing me also…oh boy.

I walked out of my room and toward the main bathroom, maybe he was hanging around there. I walked into the women's shower area and looked in the full length mirror. I looked a mess; the only thing in good tact was my hair. I sighed and washed my face. There, a little better now. I walked out of the washroom and into the hotel hall again, but no one was to be seen. All the normal people were sleeping still, but I was up and about, and apparently my captain was also. I decided he might be out of the hotel, so I walked out the front door in a daze. I wasn't even wearing shoes, just the weird clothes he put me in.

I walked past the breakfast diner we ate at earlier that day and it looked so depressing and dismal in the darkness. I walked toward the park, where we had met Yammy- the only difference was that there was a crater with no one in it this time. I approached the crater and noticed foot prints. Someone else had been through there. I sat on the grass and let my feet hang in the hole. Whatever I did, I just really didn't want to return to the hotel. I heard something rustle in the bushes behind me, and immediately jumped up to grab my sword, but realized that I had left it back in the room. Instead, I got into the fighting stance with the hand to hand techniques Shuuhei had helped train me in before my entry into the Seiretei.

I saw a flock of silver hair fly out from behind the shrub and immediately put my fists down. It was my captain.

"Ah, Ariswana-san, what are you doing out at this hour?"

"Hm, I could ask you the same thing, Taicho." His face shot up and he directly looked at me.

"That's a good point. Ah well, should we go back, love?" Love? That was new.

"Let me ask you one thing first…Ichimaru Taicho…why me? Of all the people in Soul Society, you chose me."

"Because you made me love you. I could technically make this all your fault, after all. A captain falling for his subordinate, it truly isn't proper."

He really did mean it. I thought he had thought this over and decided something else after my performance yesterday. Maybe my power was the only reason he was staying…

"If ya think I'm only staying with ya because of your enormous amount of power, you're wrong. I really do have feelins for ya Ariswana- you just hafta trust me. _Even though this whole love thing might ruin HIS plans…__"_

"What was that captain? I couldn't hear the last part."

"It was nothing, just thinking out loud. Please, take my hand so we can return to our quarters. I came for some fresh air, and to really check out your handy work. You obliterated poor Yammy yanno, and he was really an ignorant child…" that sparked a memory.

"Captain, why was it that he knew you like you were best friends or something? He was a hollow…and a terribly powerful one at that. He called you his teacher, like you taught him things. Why?" his grin died.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya ta stop callin me captain? And I'm not sure how he knew me myself. I'm sure he did research or something and got information mixed up. Better not look into it too much; ya might hurt your pretty brain." I smiled.

We walked back, hand in hand yet again. He was right, I shouldn't worry about the whole Yammy-knowing-Gin thing. It wasn't worth my time.

I slept until 11am, and I couldn't sleep anymore after that. It was funny because I considered myself a whore for sleeping when I was alive; if there was a competition for who could sleep the longest, I would have won. Gin was still in dream land, so I slipped out of his grasp and into my gigai. I hadn't been to school in 2 days and they were probably worrying about me. Ichigo definitely knew about Yammy, I wonder what kept him from showing up…

I walked into class 13 and sat in my spot while the teacher was in the middle of a lesson. Every head turned to me, and I blushed immediately.

"Oh, good morning Fey, it's been a while."

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry for that, but I had some…family matters to take care of."

She smiled and I turned to Orihime and Theresa. They smiled at me, but Theresa had a strange sadness in her eyes. Ichigo also looked a little disappointed, and I figured something had happened within these last two days. When lunch rolled around, I went and visited the boys- even though it was against the rules.

"Hey Ichi, what happened with you and Theresa-san?" He looked up at me, then back down again.

"Nothing terrible, we're still together of course. The thing is that something happened with that girl, Rukia. She's been taken back to Soul Society by Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki." My head shot up.

"What do you mean she was taken back to Soul Society by them? They were here and I didn't even notice their reiatsu! What the hell, man. Why didn't you come to me sooner?"

"I didn't know where you've been. It only happened last night. The reason Theresa and I are so distant is because she knows I'm going to Soul Society to get her back. I'm not letting her or anyone else come with me, it's going to be too dangerous." He said. I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"I've finished my mission in the real world, and I have to get back to my post anyway. I'm going with you, and so will my captain. We'll gladly help Kuchiki-san. But there's a catch."

"Oh god, what do you want from me now, Swana?" I laughed.

"Every one of our friends who is willing to help is coming along as well. Though they may be in some danger, it's worth it to get into Soul Society. We'll leave tomorrow!"

We shook on it and I headed over to the girl's section to share the news with them. They were all delighted and luckily Orihime and Theresa would be joining us. I knew Chad and Uryuu would be as well. This would be a great chance to see my sister in action.

I headed back to the room and found Gin sitting on the edge of the bed reading a magazine. It was the funniest thing ever, because to see him in action on the battlefield where he could kill in a single slash of the sword, and then to see him reading "Vogue" with his ankles crossed in the air…it was too much. I fell to the floor laughing and he threw the magazine at the ground and leapt on top of me.

"AHAHAHA I CAN'T BREATHE TAICHOOOO!"

He laughed and helped me to my feet. Picking me up bridal style, he carried me over to the bed and held me in his lap.

"Gin, can I ask you something of great importance?"

"Since you used my first name, absolutely." I sighed.

"We need to return to the Soul Society tomorrow. Kuchiki Rukia needs help, and she's Ichigo's friend. She's Byakuya's sister- and he's a best friend of mine, it's the least I could do for him. I know you two are friends also, so it would be great if I could get some of your assistance." His grin dropped.

"I uh…wanted to tell you this sooner- but now's the time I suppose. I need to return tonight, I received an order this morning- which is why I was out so early. I'm really sorry, I'll see you there when everyone else comes, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so. Please help us, I mean it. I will do _anything _for you after that; it would mean so much to me Taicho." His grin returned.

Thank god he was so wonderful. I mean, honestly who was better than Gin Ichimaru at this point?


	17. Chapter 17

I got up the next morning and walked to Urahara's shop. I needed to return the gigai he so kindly let me borrow.

"Helloa Kisuke-san? You here?" I looked around and he stepped out from behind a screen.

"Ah. Hey there, Ariswana. What can I do for you on this fine morning?"

"I'm returning this. Thanks so much for letting me borrow it, it came of great use. The one thing I have to object about though is that the skirt's too short and the socks are too high. I almost got raped." He laughed and put half his face behind his fan.

"Sorry about that, but I picked that one special for you. You've got great legs."

My foot connected with his face. He was sent to the floor and all he did was laugh.

"Hm, I could have expected that from you. By the way, what have you been eating? Those things are like power houses…" another foot to the face for him.

"I happen to eat well, actually. Unless I'm hanging around Matsumoto and Shuuhei-kun; they like to stuff me with cake and such." We both laughed.

"Well, you're going to need that gigai if you're going to Ichigo's house. There's no way his dad would let a spirit in like it's nothing. So, as a parting gift from me, take it with you and you can keep it- free of charge."

"I never thought of that before. Thanks so much, Urahara-chan!" I hugged him good-bye, and thanked him once more.

The next stop on my journey was to return to the hotel to see Gin off before he left. I pranced in the room and he was just closing the small bag he brought along.

"Ah, Swana-kun you've come just in time." I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ichimaru Taicho, I'm so sad you're leaving me! I really could have used your help on this mission of mine, and I just like being with you in general." he smiled.

"I love being with you as well, and I wish I could help you- but I've been issued to help Aizen-Taicho with something of great importance. I'll see you later." He kissed me on the top of my head and jumped out the window.

I walked down the stairs and returned the room key to the same teenage boy at the desk and started my journey to Ichigo's house.

I finally arrived after about 10 minutes of walking, and I knocked on the front door. It opened a crack, and then exploded open to reveal a young man with black hair and some scruff on his chin.

"WELL HELLO THERE, SUNSHINE! WHAT'S SOMEONE AS GORGEOUS AS YOU DOING AT THE KUROSAKI'S HOUSE!" he yelled in my face as someone kicked him to the side. He went spiraling to the floor and landed on his neck.

"Oh my god!" I ran over to him and lifted his face to mine.

He resembled Ichigo and awful lot. I turned around to see Ichigo himself standing in front of me with his hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, that's my dad. He's a little crazy about women, as if you couldn't tell. He's still a good guy though." I laughed.

"Haha, it's okay- he seems funny."

"Ah my lovely angel enjoys the humor I desperately try to create. I love you!~" he yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Uh, I'm very flattered but I really don't tend to date…10 years older or more!" I said as Ichigo shuffled me away.

We walked up the stairs and into his room. I walked in the door and was glomped by Orihime. Everyone was already there except for my sister and Sado. I plopped down on his bed next to Uryuu, who turned bright red as I smiled at him. I really should have bought a new outfit for this gigai…

After some waiting and a bit of talking, Theresa and Chad showed up together and we all grouped in the middle of Ichigo's floor. I told them my famous plan of action-

"Alright, we're going to head to the main gate- and as long as you're with me, we should be able to get in without any trouble. I'm pretty close with the keeper, Jidanbo. I bring him ham sandwiches during the week when I have time, he loves me for it. We'll go in, and we'll have to hide our reiatsus pretty well if we want to avoid battles as much as possible. It won't be long until everyone finds out I'm with you, and then I'll be marked as an enemy as well." They all gasped.

"Soul Society would turn on their own kind so easily? Even if it's for the greater good?" I looked at poor Orihime.

"Yes, they wouldn't even hesitate to issue the order against me. Maybe a little since I'm vice-captain level, but not for long." We all sighed.

Ichigo made up some lame excuse for him to be gone for a while that I could tell his dad pretended to believe and his younger sister Karin didn't believe at all. His other little sister seemed to believe it completely, poor thing.

We walked down the street to Kisuke's shop yet again, so we could be transferred to Soul Society. Since Gin had left and I hadn't returned, they abolished my powers in the real world for precaution purposes. We arrived and after making fun of Uryuu's cape some, we finally entered the portal. As I expected, something went wrong and Uryuu almost died. His cape got caught on the cleaner, and I had to use shun-po to get him out alive. Yoruichi was pissed that the mission was almost thrown so quickly. I found it quite humorous that she was in cat form and no one else knew about her true form but me.

We walked through the Rukongai district, and it looked just as terrible as it had when I first arrived there. We reached the large gate of Soul Society and I was met with Jidanbou.

"Hey there, Ariswana! Where have my delicious ham sandwiches been lately? I've been missing them." He smiled.

"Sorry, Janbou. I haven't really had the time; I was on mission in the real world. My new job is to take these fellows into Soul Society to see the head captain, would you mind letting us pass? I'll make you 5 sandwiches everyday for a week straight if you do!" his eyes saddened.

"Sorry Ariswana Fukutaicho, but I can't do that, and you know it. I have to fight them one by one to make sure they are worthy of entering. I will start with the orange one." My spirit started to sink lower and lower.

They began to fight while the rest of us were on edge the entire time. I turned to Orihime and she looked so worried, but that was nothing compared to Theresa's face.

"Please, please win Ichigo! You can't fail! Not now, anyway!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best. Hopefully he would win.

***Elsewhere***

"Please, enter my quarters, Gin." I opened the door.

"Hello there, Aizen-sama. I've obviously returned, but please tell me what my mission is." His eyes darkened for a moment and then he looked at me.

"I need you to stop those Ryoka from entering the main gate, kill any who oppose." My eyes shot open.

"But sir, my woman is with them. I could never hurt or revolt against her…" Aizen looked up angrily from his studies.

"You're going to be leaving soon anyway, take care of it Gin. No questions."

I walked out of the room and the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. I was heading to the gate, to kill the one I loved.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ariswana, do you think Ichigo can win against this guy?" I looked over at Sado.

"I think he could obliterate this guy according to what his rieatsu is telling me right now." As the words left my mouth, sure enough Jidanbou was falling.

Orihime and I ran over to him and I noticed he had a pretty bad wound, but it wasn't fatal because of his massive size.

"You are worthy opponents and as the rule cleanly states- you have defeated me and are able to enter Soul Society." I looked at him and he smiled.

"Janbo, I could never thank you enough. Ham sandwiches forever, bud!"

He laughed and began to open the gate. When it was above his head, he stopped frozen and started whimpering out of fear. I thought I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Captain Ichimaru', so I looked past his massive form, and sure enough it was Gin. He hadn't noticed me.

"You know, you're the gate keeper- meaning you're not supposed to _open _the gate no matter what. What kind of tradesman are you?" I froze. This wasn't good.

"They beat me in a fair fight; they deserve to be let into Soul Society." Jidanbou responded.

"Hn, you're just simply…useless_._ _Ikorose, Shinsou_." Before any of us could react, Shinsou was shooting right for Jidanbou's left shoulder.

Me, being noble and slightly retarded, jumped in front and took most of the blow. Gin froze and called his blade back and dropped his sword. He had gone right through my right lung. Breathing was no longer an option and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. There was just so much blood everywhere, and what was worse was that it was MY blood! I looked up to see Ichigo lunge at Gin and to be blasted back also. Before the gate had closed I saw the face of a horrified man. He never took his eyes off me, and all I wanted to do was give into the light. Obviously I didn't, but it hurt like a mother.

I awoke in the same shack I did when I wasn't part of Soul Society, except this time there was no Hisagi. I missed him so much, he was probably the best friend I could ever have, well all of them were in that group- but Hisagi was so much more. Everything about him just filled me with amazing sensations and…ah! What the hell was I saying? But anyway, it was the same with Lucy; she was great, though she didn't really realize it.

I noticed that my injuries were dressed and someone had healed me. The door opened and I pretended to be asleep once more. I noticed the clothing, and saw that it was Theresa. She leaned over me and took a look at my wound.

"Hm, Orihime did a pretty good job on you. Let me see what I can do now."

She leaned closer and put her hands over the lung she just unwrapped. There was a big hole and a lot of blood still. She closed her eyes and a weird blue force field looking thing popped up. It engulfed my wound and after about 5 minutes or so of that, it was completely healed! I was in tip top shape. I "awoke" with a start and grabbed her hand.

"That was amazing, thank you so much, sister." We both smiled.

We walked out and everyone looked at me with small smiles that quickly disappeared. Ichigo was first to speak.

"Glad to see you're feeling better. Thanks Theresa-chan. One question- they've obviously got the main gate blocked off, how are we supposed to get in now?" I looked up at him sadly.

I honestly had no idea. I knew I had to get in there and get help from someone. Since Gin was obviously a lost cause, it had to be someone I know I could trust…Yoruichi spoke up first.

"We can travel through Kukaku's cannon. Ariswana, you need to get into Soul Society and gain back anyone's trust that you can. Get some help; we'll be fine on our own." I looked at her.

"Alright, I understand. I'll be going now, I'll see you inside." I turned to Theresa and Orihime.

"Thank you so much you two, really- I'm alive because of you. Good luck in there." They nodded and bowed.

I ran toward the gate, and instead of entering through there, I just opened a portal and stepped into Soul Society. I landed at my squad barracks. I ran into the third seats room and started frantically yelling. Lucy just stared up at me like I was retarded.

"You wanna say that again, just a little slower?" I nodded and took a breath.

"Lucy, I desperately need your help. We're on a rescue mission of Rukia Kuchiki and Gin deserted me, in fact he stabbed me- but I'm used to that by now from when you were training me. Please, I need your help. You're really the only friend I can trust now." She looked at me confused and spoke slowly.

"…friend?" I leaned back on the table in the room and looked out the window.

"That's right, friend. You're actually one of my best." She looked out the window also.

"Yeah, I'll help you out. What do you need?" I scoffed.

"I need to find our captain, first. Then I'll come back here and tell you." I jumped over to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much. It's so important to get her back to real world to finish the mission with Kurosaki Ichigo." She looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean? Rukia's gotten the order to be executed." My eyes widened and I froze, yet again.

"There's something wrong. They don't execute for minor issues like this. I'm heading to the central 46." I left her room and ran.

As I was about to cross the bridge to their chamber, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I drew my sword and spun around to be met with Gin.

"Again, we meet with your sword drawn to me?" I felt my eyes go aflame and my face heat up at the same time.

"We'll be meeting like this every time from now on. You told me you would help me, and then you turn your back on your lieutenant just like that? There's no love here." his face looked horrified.

"You don't understand, it was my order to do it. I was under penalty of death there. I had to stop you from entering the main gateway." I looked down.

"Oh well. Help me get in there; I need to talk to them about the order to kill Kuchiki Rukia. There's something fishy about it and I don't like it." Gin stopped and stared at me.

"Sorry Ariswana, they're in session right now and can't have any interruptions. You'll be killed if you go in there and then your mission will be thrown." I scoffed again.

"Ha, like you would care. Whatever I'll be back later." I walked away from him with my fists clenched.

He ran up behind me and hugged me.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't want to do it- and you jumped in the way! Of all the things that could have happened…" at least he apologized for stabbing me this time.

I linked arms with him and he led me back to squad 3 barracks. Though I had no idea what he had in store for me there…


	19. Chapter 19

Without the horribly gory details, he carried me into his room bridal style and we got it on. I wasn't expecting that AT ALL. It just sort of happened, and to be completely honest- it was one of the best things that ever happened to me. He was perfect in every way, and for once I didn't feel self conscious. I lay there for the rest of the day feeling high and mighty until I remembered I had a mission to do. I turned over and kissed Gin before I left and told him the one thing I swore never to say in all my life.

"I love you." he sat up and looked at me.

"I can honest to god tell you the complete truth- in saying that I love you too, Ariswana." I smiled and hugged him.

I left his barracks and headed out to find Lucy. She was sitting under a tree next to Tousen showing him how to make green leaf tea. I didn't know they were such good friends.

"Hello, Tousen Taicho, may I borrow Lucy for a moment?" he nodded once and put his hand on her shoulder before she stood.

"You find the captain okay?" I nodded once.

"Actually, since you're the next seat over- I should probably tell you this. Captain Ichimaru and I…well, we're kind of a 'thing'. In all truth, I think I love him and he sort of…" I told her everything that happened.

"Oh wow, that's crazy! Even after he stabbed you? Twice? That's intense, but I'm happy for you. He's still not going to help you with the plan? That's a little harsh- but that's what I'm here for, Fukutaicho." I clapped my hands together.

"Great! Now, all we have to do is find everybody and make sure they get through Soul Society in one piece. They probably found out about Rukia's execution already-meaning this has officially become a top priority mission. We'll split up, go!" we ran in opposite directions.

My top priority at that point was to find Theresa before anyone else. I ran down thousands of walkways, waved to thousands of Soul reapers, and yet- still no sign of any of them. I tried sensing for their Reiatsu one more time and I picked up a small whiff of Chad.

"NYAA! GO!" I yelled awkwardly to myself.

I ran as fast as I could to get to Chad. At this point, I didn't care who I found, as long as I found _someone._ I turned the corner and saw him starting to get up from a small hole in the ground. I sprinted over and poked my head in the hole.

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! You're okay!" I stuck my hand in to help him up.

He didn't touch it, but I felt someone else grab it. It was a smaller, less tan hand. I ended up pulling Theresa- san out of the hole instead of Chad!

"Hehe, hey there, Sis. Everyone got separated into small groups when we were shooting in here. Chad and I are a small team now." She climbed out of the hole as I helped her and I ducked back in so I could help Chad.

He just shook his head and climbed out, but thanked me for the offer. Lord knows he would have just pulled me in the hole too.

"I take it you've heard about the execution by now?" they both nodded once.

"That makes this mission top priority. We run to the tower where she's being kept. The others are most likely on their way there now." They nodded again and we broke out into a run.

*Lucy's POV*

No matter where I went, I couldn't pick up any Ryoka. Ariswana better be buying me custard pastries after this mess.

When I was about to turn around and give up, I picked up something powerful and unfamiliar, in fact there were two. Neither of them were Soul Reapers, so I figured I'd better go check it out.

I ran around the corner and jumped onto the roof of a building and noticed a girl with huge knockers and orange hair jumping around happily while some guy with black hair and glasses sat there pondering. He smelled faintly of Ariswana, so I jumped down right in front of him.

"Hey there! Are you guys friends of Ariswana Thompson?" they nodded once.

"Well great! I was sent here by her to help you out. My name's Lucy and I'm the third seat of her squad. We're working on saving Rukia from her execution, right?" the guy stared at me awkwardly.

"How do we know we can trust you? I mean, this could all be an act for you to take us in." I stared at my feet.

"It's your choice whether you want to believe me or not, but I'm doing this for her. She said I was…her friend. So, come with me! You really don't want me to force you." I stared right into his eyes; I could tell he was afraid of me. It was always just because of my appearance…

"Come on, Uryu! She seems completely serious about this. We'll need all the help we can get." I looked at her.

"Thank you. What's your name, girl?" she smiled.

"Orihime Inoue at your service! Come on, Lucy-chan!" she ran ahead.

I looked back at Uryu who seemed reluctant, but he kept a close watch on the girl at all times. It seemed that she was a little defenseless…but there had to be a purpose for her to be here. I was just glad I found someone out of the group. I called out to them-

"Hey, you guys can't walk around here in those clothes! You need to make yourself look _a little _more like Shinigami." They looked down.

Two Soul Reapers were walking by and I told them to hide in the bush.

"When I cross my fingers, jump out and attack- alright?" they nodded, is that all they knew to do?

The two guys walked up and I recognized them from the 11th squad.

"Well hey there, Lucy. What's a pretty thing like you doing out here all by yourself? Why don't you come back to our place?" I smiled nicely.

"Sure thing! That sounds like a good time." I crossed my fingers.

Orihime and Uryu jumped out from behind the bush and beat the two guys up. One was way too skinny so when Orihime came out of the room she was changing in, the shinigami uniform was a little too snug on her. Uryu couldn't help but stare.

We continued forward- heading straight for the huge white tower.

*Ariswana's POV*

"Ariswana, how long do you think we'll be? I mean, I really want to get there soon- I'm not sure Rukia will be able to make it." Theresa asked. I looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? She's a strong girl- she's related to Bya-kun. We'll be there in no time, you'll see, Theresa-san." She sighed.

I put my hands behind my head and crossed my fingers. The sky was blue-as usual- and it was a fine day besides the craziness around. Everyone had discovered their infiltration and were freaking out. Chad was pretty quiet; I wonder what he was thinking about.

We were crossing over a small wooden bridge when a hell butterfly circled around my head. I let it perch on my finger and tell me the news. It flew away and my hand stayed frozen where it was.

"Oh my…god. Someone murdered captain Aizen…and my captain is the one under main suspicion!" Chad and Theresa froze where they were and looked at me.

"Isn't your captain your boyfriend, Swana?" Theresa inquired.

"Yeah, actually. How did you know?"

"You told me you were staying with him when we were in the real world and you blushed when you said it, so I figured you guys had a thing." I nodded.

We continued on, except now my hands were clutching the hilt of my sword in case anything weird happened. We were about to ascend the stairs when I felt something tingling. A sudden burst of huge reiatsu erupted and I froze.

"What is…THAT?" Theresa and Chad's eyes widened as I drew my sword. "That reiatsu…it belongs to Hisagi!" I ran toward it, eyes blazing.


	20. Chapter 20

I couldn't run fast enough, as much as I pushed them- my legs just wouldn't move. I rounded the corner with Theresa and Chad at my heels. Thankfully they knew to follow me. I saw the clearing in the middle of all the buildings, and I saw Hisagi standing there with his blade drawn against Yumichika. I ran even faster.

"What the hell's going on you two? Aren't we friends? What is this?" they both looked at me and Shuuhei turned red and stared at his feet.

"It's embarrassing for us friends to be fighting, but they're completely against the execution. It was ordered by the central 46 and their orders are not to be taken lightly. Learn to follow the rules, Ayasegawa." Hisagi said as he glared. Yumichika's nostrils flared.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be their little lap dog Shuuhei- not everything they issue is the right thing to do!" they were neck and neck, I had to do something.

I jumped in the middle with my blade drawn and stared right into Hisagi's eyes. There was something more there other than the anger…something much softer. Yumichika lightly tapped me aside and the softness was immediately replaced with malice. Their swords collided and I was sent spiraling to the ground. I stood back up and went to jump in, but Chad held me back.

"Let them fight, they need to settle out their differences. If this is the only way, then so be it." My heart sank at his words.

"Come on, Ariswana there's nothing we can do here. It's obviously upsetting you, too. We need to keep moving." Theresa-san put an arm around my shoulder.

I glanced back and gave Hisagi one last look. Was I the reason his eyes became so soft? Or was it that he knew what he was doing was wrong? I wasn't sure but something unsettling stirred within my heart just thinking about it. Mentally slapping myself, I thought about Gin and what he was doing. I still wanted to go to Central 46 and see what the deal was, but I felt that it was heavily guarded and I didn't exactly know why. So, for the time being, we continued onward.

*Lucy's POV*

I stood there frozen. I couldn't believe we had been set up by another squad. Mayuri, captain of squad 12, had sent out the order to deceive us and sneak attack. I was now standing here with a black eye while being restrained by two of his squad members, Orihime with the same fate- just without the black eye. Uryu was standing his ground and talking with Mayuri. I swear, if I failed now, I could never forgive myself.

"Take those two away from here and you've got yourself a fight." Uryu said.

"That woman, Lucy, would make a great test subject, there's no way I'm letting her escape. And the voluptuous one has a kind of power to her that I desire. They're going nowhere." Mayuri replied.

Another squad member came running out and he looked completely innocent and frightened when he saw the scene. I took this as my chance. I kicked both of the guys that were holding me right where it hurts and then elbowed them both in the face. I ran toward Orihime and was swarmed by the squad. Easily fighting off all the weaklings, I made it to her and destroyed the two that were holding on to her. I grabbed her shirt collar and tossed her to the guy who just showed up.

"Take her as far away from here as you can! Don't stop! If you take her to any authorities, I will personally cut off your head and shit down your neck! Now go!" he timidly picked up Orihime over his shoulder and ran.

"Lucy, follow them. I can handle myself. Orihime's not as tough and doesn't belong in wartime, she may not make it. Please, just follow her. I'll be fine." I looked at Uryu with meaning.

I bowed and nodded once, and then I was off.

"God, Uryu please don't die." I was only inches behind the other two.

*Ariswana's POV*

Chad, Theresa, and I ran for the tower once again. We were getting close now, but there was still a long way to go without getting caught. A hell butterfly flew around my head, and then landed on my finger. My blood ran cold.

"Dear god."

"What is it, Ariswana?" Theresa asked puzzled.

"They've moved Rukia's execution up again." They both looked horrified.

"When is it?" Chad asked timidly. I took a deep breath.

"Right now." I said in a shaky voice.

They both started to run again, faster this time- and I followed right behind. We were about to reach the steps, however a foreign Soul Reaper jumped out of nowhere and almost took my head off. I looked between Theresa and Chad and Chad looked back at me.

"Take Theresa and go. I can handle this guy; he's barely got any reiatsu."

"But, Chad you might die!" he shook his head.

"I won't die. Not yet, anyway." I jumped up and hugged him.

I turned around and grabbed Theresa-san's hand, and dragged her along. We ran as fast as two legs could possibly go. We finally made it up the stairs and were met with a frightening sight. Rukia was wearing a collar that had her chained on all sides, and Gin was with her. He was scaring the hell out of her from the looks of it and she looked like she wanted to shit a brick.

"Gin what the hell are you doing?" his head shot around, and so did Shinso.


	21. Chapter 21

I threw my sword up just in time to block Gin's attack. He almost stabbed me, again. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the reason I die.

"ARISWANA! What are you doing here? You should know better than to sneak up on me by now." I glared.

"And you should know better than to treat her like that, Gin. I thought you had a little more decency. You almost killed me, yet again. What's going through your head anyway?" he looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it, I have business to take care of- you shouldn't be here." he looked at Theresa.

"Is this one of the Ryoka you wanted me to help? I don't recognize this one, who is she?" I looked at Theresa also.

"Theresa Thompson, my sister. The one I was always talking about when we were in the real world." He nodded at her once.

I looked at Rukia and saw the relief spread across her face when I smiled at her. Why was this small girl being executed so viciously?

"You really should go; you're not going to beat those who show up for back up. I don't need you getting injured in the process." I glared at him again.

"Why are you becoming a part of this execution? Can't you tell that something's wrong?" his eyes opened and pierced into mine.

"It's my duty. It's part of a plan, alright? I need you out of my way." Someone jumped up behind me and his blade shot past my head again.

It was Matsumoto! Her Haineko was breaking under the strength of Shinso just as it was about to break, Renji jumped into the picture and Gin pulled back. Rangiku looked really pissed and she almost slapped him in the face.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I grabbed Theresa's arm and left.

"What are you doing, Ariswana? We have to save Rukia!" she yelled.

"Now isn't the right time to do it. We should wait until it's about to happen- then strike when no one's expecting it." I hollered over my shoulder.

"Well, what do we do until then?" I shook my head, I really didn't know.

We started walking down the stairs when something white caught my eye.

"URYU IS THAT YOU?"

*Lucy's POV*

I couldn't believe Orihime and I got caught up with Zaraki's squad. Yuchiru was obsessed with Orihime's boobs and my nick name was 'evil eye'. Why did everyone think I was so evil? Was it because my eyes were red? It just wasn't fair…

"Hey, evil eye, get over here! I need you to help make plans to get outta this dump." I walked over and sat next to Orihime.

"We have to find Uryu, he's probably in terrible condition if he's even still alive." Orihime smiled.

"He's alive, I can feel his reiatsu- but he's just barely breathing." I sighed.

We were sitting in a circle with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Yumichika was pretty badly hurt also. Turned out he had a fight with Shuuhei…I wonder what kind of condition Hisagi was in right now himself. I looked up at the door and saw two guys get thrown through. One was bug ugly who was bandaged from head to toe. The other was wearing glasses and…it was Uryu!

I ran over and helped him up. He was unconscious, so I needed help from Ikkaku. We took him over to the bunk bed and gently lay him on the bottom. I helped Orihime and Yumichika lift the other guy into the top bunk. Uryu looked awful, and I couldn't even see the other one because of all the bandages.

"Two Ryoka. You've been helping them, Lucy?" I looked at Ikkaku.

"Yes, Ariswana Fukutaicho asked me personally. As a friend, I'm more than willing to help her out." They all nodded.

Just as we were all about to sit back and relax, a huge man with an eye patch burst through the wall!

"Get your lazy asses up! We have an execution to stop!"

*Ariswana's POV*

I ran toward the white shape, thinking that it was Uryu and realized that it was Hisagi! He was all bandaged up, which is why I mistook him for Uryu.

"Shuuhei! Oh my god, are you alright?" I asked as I took his hand. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little beat up." I frowned and Theresa ran up behind me.

"Hey there, girly. Who are you?" he pointed to her.

"M-me? My name's Theresa Thompson, I'm Ariswana's sister." He nodded and shook her hand.

"The name's Hisagi, Shuuhei Hisagi, and I've become quite chummy with little Ariswana over here. She's pretty amazing." He said with a smile as I turned beat red.

"Shuuhei, I know you're for the execution because they ordered it and everything…but you don't really want Rukia to die, do you?" he looked at his feet.

"I don't want her to die, but it was ordered. I don't know what else to do." I put a hand on his shoulder and when I pulled it back; my hand was covered in his blood.

My eyes widened and I grabbed under his arms to make him stable. Theresa looked between the two of us and smiled, then wandered over to a nearby bush. I turned around to tell her something, but I couldn't find her. I knew she was near, so I wasn't too concerned.

I turned back to Shuuhei and saw him sitting on the ground against the wall of an archway. I sat down across from him and he looked into my eyes and smiled. The soft touch was there again. I moved my face inches from his and glared.

"You have to make your own choices**,** Hisagi. The Central 46 doesn't own you; you're your own person. Something weird is going on over there, anyway. Gin wouldn't even let me knock on the door. So tell me, would you rather live your life taking orders? Or would you rather join me today on this day, to stop the corruption." A small blush crept across his face since I was so close.

"I would love to join you, Ariswana- but it would disgrace my captain, and I could never imagine doing something like that to such a great man." I moved even closer so our foreheads were touching.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, Hisagi. And if he's a truly great captain then he will understand your decision. Trust me." He looked into my eyes again.

"Fine, I'll help you out. Where do we start?" I grabbed his hand and lifted him to his feet.

"We head to the Sokyoku!" I turned around and saw Theresa emerge from around the building.

"I heard everything, when do we leave?" I grinned and grabbed her hand too.

"Right now." The three of us ran—Hisagi and I with our blades drawn.


	22. Chapter 22

We entered the arena and everyone else was pretty much there. Only a few groups were missing, most likely due to their own separate battles. I took my place next to Soi Fon and Unohana. My captain was missing in action, and that was slightly suspicious. Theresa-san was hiding behind a near-by building with a reiatsu cloak so she would go unnoticed, but could see everything. I looked over at Shuuhei and saw that he was staring off to the East. I followed his gaze and my spine tingled.

Rukia was being led over by the guards from earlier and she looked terrified. Her gaze met mine and I mouthed 'we're going to help you'. She closed her eyes and continued forward, believing there was no help left for her. There was a huge bang behind me, and I turned around to meet Lucy crashing into me.

"AH, hey there, Ariswana! I did what you asked me, I've got Uryu and Orihime here almost in one piece." My eyes widened and I grabbed her collar.

"What do you mean _almost in one piece_?" she simply laughed and removed my hand.

"Relax, I mean Uryu was injured in battle, but they're completely fine." I sighed.

When I peered over her shoulder I saw Orihime on Kenpachi's back with Yuchiru laughing like crazy with Uryu, Ganyju, Yumichika, and Ikkaku trailing behind them.

I looked over at Rukia and saw that she was rising into the air by block-like structures and was about to be executed. I looked over and Hisagi, who had his head hung low in defeat. The blade released into a huge flaming phoenix shape, and it was headed right for Rukia…there was nothing I could do but watch.

As I was about to turn and say something to Lucy, Ukitake and his two 3rd and 4th seats came running out with a huge machine. Ukitake yelled something and a huge metal restraint shot out of a cannon-like mechanism and around the Sokyoku's neck! I cheered and ran over to help Ukitake anchor it. There were murmurs from the crowd and then a yell.

I looked toward the sky and saw Ichigo standing over Rukia and facing the Sokyoku! Theresa ran out from behind the building and stood in the center of it all.

"Ichiigoooooo! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he looked down and smiled.

"Ah, Theresa-san, don't worry about me. Just make sure you're out of the way of this mess, yeah?" she nodded and moved back to stand beside me.

Ichigo looked right into the eyes of the giant bird and raised his sword to strike. As they were about to collide, the restraint around its neck completely took over and the giant bird burnt out. The Sokyoku was defeated! Ichigo threw Rukia down to Renji after receiving a long lecture from her, and the battles around Soul Society were just beginning. Everyone was in uproar, and there were swords clashing everywhere. From the looks of it at that point, we were just going to destroy ourselves.

* Way Later! *

Rukia was in the hands of Aizen, and I was immobilized on the ground along with Renji and Lucy. He had just finished explaining everything about his horrible scheme…one which we all fell for. I hung my head low and felt someone standing over me. I looked up to see that Ichigo had just arrived and was now ready to fight Aizen. Before any of us could react, his hand became engulfed by a strong power and he shoved it right into Rukia's chest to retrieve whatever he wanted that was inside of her! She fell to the ground, and I thought it was really the end of her. We had all failed miserably.

"Hm, so he designed it so that this wouldn't hurt the soul. Interesting."

When I looked at Rukia again I realized that she was breathing and that we hadn't completely failed just yet. I started to re-gain the feeling in my body, but Renji was still out cold. I stood up and sprinted from the scene to find some kind of help. When I was about to use Shun-po, something else had happened. I was moving faster than Shun-po had ever taken me. I stopped and sat against a brick wall and almost started to freak out, but I didn't even have time to do that because before I knew it, my face connected with the ground as I fell unconscious.

_I awoke in the same green field with the river as I had when I first gained Tsuyoi Ishi. She appeared before me playing a harp and humming._

_ "How can you be so peaceful at a time like this?" she looked at me and giggled._

_ "You must always remain calm when the situation takes a turn. Like right now, you just realized you have another power. It's called Sonido, and it's a much more advanced form of Shun-po. Don't use it here too much though- the main enemy uses it all the time. You might be mistaken for one of them. Watch yourself, also—I feel that things are about to take a turn for the worst in your life, just remember that I am always here for you. It seems as though things are getting bad out there, your people need you now more than ever. Good luck, Ariswana!" I appeared back on the ground I passed out on._

I stood up and used Sonido to get back to the Sokyoku, there wasn't enough time to find help. I was on my own. I peered around the corner of a building and saw that everyone was gathered around Aizen and ready to attack. I quickly went into Bankai and jutted out. Looking to my left, I saw that Gin had just twisted out of Rangiku's hold on him and Tousen had pushed Komamura aside. Gin and I made eye contact and he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to me before he was surrounded by a huge yellow light produced by thousands of Menos Grandes. I heard someone behind me say

"The Menos are brining them back? They only do that for their own kind…" my eyes widened and I watched as they started rising.

Gin hadn't taken his eyes off of me, and I lost control. I yelled and shot up toward Aizen.

"No, Ariswana! You cannot break through that barrier, it will kill you!" I looked down to see Hisagi yelling toward me. I didn't care.

I stopped right in front of Aizen and glared at him while he simply continued smiling. I punched at the barrier and it exploded. He gave out an exhausted sigh as I shot forward at him for a killing blow. He simply grabbed my forearm and sent a serious electric shock throughout my whole body. I let out a horrible yell of pain and started falling toward the ground. We were so high up that if I hit the ground from there I would have died on impact.

My eyes were slightly open as I was falling and I saw Gin staring down at me, trying to break the seal around him to get out. Aizen had said something to him and he just hung his head and watched me fall to my perilous doom.

I landed on something, and then fell to the ground. I looked down and saw that Lucy had caught me, but my body had crushed her to the floor as well. She looked at me and yelped.

"Unohana, get over here! We need your squad NOW or else she's going to die!"

I felt a pair of stronger arms lift me off of the ground. Before I lost consciousness, I noticed the number 69 tattooed on the face of the stranger who was carrying me.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up in the 4th squad barracks and I was hooked up to some IV with two tubes leading into my nose, helping me breathe. Was all this necessary for just falling? I opened my eyes all the way to be met with dim lighting. This place reminded me way too much of a hospital, and I wanted out.

I stood up and walked over to the window. At least I was able to stay in my Soul Reaper uniform and not some awkward gown that lacked a backside. Out the window, all I saw was chaos in the twilight.

Everyone was running in different directions murmuring to themselves about their own problems. I was able to read the words 'Aizen' and 'traitor' off of their lips. I saw Matsumoto walk by with her head hung low. I swore I saw her mumble 'Gin, come back', but I wasn't too sure…wait a minute, Gin was gone!

I sat down on the windowsill and had a flashback to the last thing he said to me before he was taken by the Menos.

_"I'm sorry." _Yeah, so was I.

I held my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forth. He couldn't have left me; it was all a dream- I must have fallen from a high building and all of that never happened. My head shot up when there was a knock at my door, it was Unohana.

"Ariswana, are you awake yet? I noticed your IV is out from the monitor and you really need to keep that in. You're suffering from shock and trauma along with some bruising from your fall. Please get back in bed if you're up." I freaked out.

I leapt from the spot where I was sitting and burst through the door, knocking poor Unohana aside. I let out a groan and sprinted down the hall.

"Hisagi! Lucy! Come quick! She's gone wild!" I heard her call from her spot against the wall.

I sprinted faster, knowing they would be on my tail any minute. I dove out the window with a yell and rolled across the grass. I didn't know where I was running to, but I needed to come up with a destination fast.

After running in circles for what seemed like forever, I decided to set place at the lake where I first met everyone and saw who they really were. I sat down in front of the tree that Lucy and I climbed when we were trying to scare Renji, and when Hisagi found me writing up here when no one else could find me. He never told anyone about my writing place.

I heard someone's foot steps approaching, so I jumped up on the second branch, so I could climb to the third. From my hiding spot, I saw Lucy and Hisagi stop running and look around.

"I really wish she didn't run, all we wanted to do was talk to her. The poor thing must be so confused." Lucy said.

"She's not confused, Luce- she knows exactly what's going on. She just doesn't like how it all turned out. She needs to know we're here for her- even if she doesn't want us to be." Hisagi responded.

I let out a quiet sigh and sat my back against the tree's bark. I listened to them talk about me and how messed up I must be after Gin up and left me. Then I heard something I really wasn't expecting.

"You must be happy he did that, Shuuhei." Lucy slightly laughed.

"Oh yeah, Lucy I'm completely ecstatic that he crushed Ariswana's heart and soul." He said, slightly offended.

"You know what I mean. You're not happy she's hurting, but you're happy she's available." She sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Come off it, you don't know what you're talking about." He said with a blush.

"Yes I do, we can all tell you have feelings for her. You're always over protective of her and you got really drunk one night and told me yourself. You said 'Lucy, you're the only one I can trust with this kinda information (burp) because you're good friends with her…I really like Ariswana and I really DON'T like Ichimaru- even though he's your captain and everything. She's just so beautiful…' and then you passed out." She said with a laugh.

I sat back against the tree and touched my heart. It was beating faster than a race horse. I couldn't steady my breathing, and before I knew it, I was toppling out of the tree.

I landed on the grass next to Lucy and she let out a yelp when I did.

*FLASH*

Again, I woke up in the 4th squad barracks. Unohana was standing over me, adjusting the stupid IV and the monitor.

"Oh, Ariswana- you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" she said with a smile.

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry I ran you over with the door last time I woke up." She looked down at me like I had 3 heads.

"Ariswana, you've been out for 3 weeks, this is the first time you've woken up since you fell from the sky…" she said with concern.

"No, I woke up and ran to that lake with the tree and Lucy and Hisagi chased after me and then I fell out of a tree and Lucy brought me back here." I left out the little detail of fainting.

"Ariswana Fukutaicho, Lucy and Hisagi have been out on a mission since the day after you fell. They went on search for any clues." She turned something up on the monitor.

"This can't be happening; I swear to god it was real! I'm not insane! It was so real, there's no way I dreamt it." I stared at my hands.

Realization began to set in, and I lay back in my bed and looked up at Unohana. She was looking at me with complete concern and excused herself from the room, thinking I had just been dreaming.

Everything was a dream, so why did I dream it? Especially in a time like this when my heart was so bruised?

I turned on my side and looked out the window- for real this time. I thought back to when Gin left and thought of his words ringing through my head.

"I'm just…sorry." He said.

"Yeah, me too."

I really was feeling sorry…and for the first time, I let it be for myself.

Time went back to normal for everyone in Seiretei…except for me. I was still lost in the world of which Gin had brought me into. I was left without a mentor and I was left without a lover. As I stared out my window, the world was moving—it was alive. I looked back down at myself, lying in a hospital bed without any reason to go on. Still, I couldn't help but think back to that strange dream I had about Lucy and Hisagi. Hisagi…his name always brought a smile to my face, even in this harsh time. He was just so laid back and easy-going, I don't know why I never noticed before how amazing he really was. Being the first person I met when I came here, I appreciated him for all he was worth. I missed him with everything I had, when would he come back?


	24. Chapter 24

I had visitors everyday, from almost every squad. Apparently in the mix of everything, people still cared.

It was nice to see some old friends again, like Byakuya-san. I hadn't talked to him in ages, and it was nice to have him sit on my hospital bed and tell me what was going on in the world.

Of course I had those people that just came out of sympathy and to see if I was a zombie after what Gin did to me. To their disappointment, I put on a happy face for the time being.

Hisagi and Lucy returned from their mission, and they were with me almost twenty four-seven. I had to admit that I felt a little awkward around Hisagi even though he never really said anything. Part of me wished he did, and part of me wished that my mind would just shut up and drown already.

"Hey, Ariswana Fukutaicho I have some good news for you." Lucy said as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Well, if it gets me out of this damn bed- lay it on me." I said while closing my eyes.

"The head captain says that our squad is incapable of taking care of ourselves and that we need you to come back. That's only part one though- he also wants to make you the official captain!" she said this and my eyes bugged out.

"Are you sure? Is he sure? I'm not so sure…" I couldn't even fit my sentences together right.

"Yes he's sure! I swear he favors you over everyone else, probably because you beat him in the beginning. Sometimes he looks at you like you're his own." She said while staring off into space.

She was right about that, though. He had always treated me a little better than everyone else. It was either because I was stronger than him and could send him to the cleaners any day, or it was because he just plain respected and cared for me.

I leapt out of the bed and put my hands on my hips out of determination and looked at Lucy.

"Well, will you accompany to the head captain, my friend?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'd be glad to if you quit standing like a tool…" we both laughed and walked out of squad 4 barracks.

*FLASH*

I was really nervous to face the head captain. Lucy and I walked to the front door and the guard let us in without a problem, like they were expecting us.

We walked through the huge halls until we came to a large oak door where I knocked and heard a voice yell 'enter'.

We entered, and were directed to sit in front of a screen. I folded my legs underneath me and sat on my knees. As soon as I was on the floor, my palms started to sweat profusely. Lucy took note of this and cocked and eyebrow.

"Hey, Lucy, I don't know why, but I'm really nervous for this. I don't think I'm ready, I'm still really shaken up about…Gin." She looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're definitely ready for this. I talked to the other squad members and they said they would be honored to serve under one such as yourself. You'll be fine, and I'll be with you every step of the way."

The screen ahead of us had opened to reveal the head captain, and we both bowed to the ground.

"Rise." We did as we were told.

"Ariswana, I'm sure Lucy has filled you in about everything that's going on here today?" I nodded once.

"Good. Then we are ready to begin. The ceremony will take place tomorrow, as the sun is setting. This is truly a very prestigious honor and every captain and vice captain must be present in this inauguration." my head shot up.

"Every captain and vice captain? Every single one? Here? watching me?" my voice cracked a little bit.

"Yes, is that a problem? Would you rather stay in the squad 4 barracks and unnecessarily recover for an uncanny amount of days instead?" I shook my head.

"Then it's settled, you will become the new captain of squad 3."

"Head master Yamamoto, do you really think I'm ready for this? I mean, it's going to be hard just seeing my squad again after being deserted by my captain- never mind leading them all." I hung my head in shame.

"I don't just give positions out freely. I talk in council with those I trust, and I choose who I believe will be the best. You should be the one sitting in my spot here, not me. You chose to let me have my place, and I'm forever indebted to you for that. You will make a great captain, and it will all be in good health." He said in response.

I lifted my head to get a better look at the head captain. He was so wise, and for once I could see the same softness in his eyes that Hisagi had in his whenever we spoke. This was as close to a father as I was getting.

Lucy and I left his barracks and I gasped as I remembered something.

"Lucy where are the Ryoka? Where's my sister?" I said in a panic.

"Relax, Ariswana. They all went back to Karakura town to take care of some business there for a bit. They're accepted here in Soul Society from now on. Theresa came to see you before she left, but you were so out of it. In your coma state you did grab her hand before she left and mumbled." Her words made me relax a little.

Tomorrow would be the day I became captain, and I would most likely destroy my entire squad with my incapability to even think of Gin without feeling the hole inside my heart.

I told Lucy I had somewhere to be and that I would meet her at the barracks later. Right now, I had a date with my pen and paper.

I arrived at the lake, and it was almost nightfall. How long were we with the head captain? Oh well, it didn't matter anyway- I always wrote better at night.

I climbed up to the third branch, like always and started scratching random words across the page.

_Falling from darkness to a place I don't know, everything's moving with no place to go—I feel so alone and scared…_

I was never particularly good at poetry, but at a time like this anything would really do. Writing had always been my salvation, it kept me sane. When I felt like I was alone and no one else was there for me, my journal had my heart and soul.

I heard something rustling on the branch below me and I immediately slammed the book shut and pretended to be asleep. It was always something I did when I was writing, and if anyone tried to pry that book open, they didn't know what was coming to them.

The sound was getting closer, and then I felt something land on the same branch I was on. It started crawling closer and it became more and more difficult to keep my eyes shut. The person came so close to my face that I could feel the breath from their nostrils.

"Yoink." I heard them say, and then felt my notebook leaving my hands slowly.

My eyes shot open and I pounced on the person with my hands around their throat. I noticed it was Hisagi and I let him go.

"God, Hisagi! Why didn't you just say it was you? I could have killed you." I said all frazzled.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be like a guard dog to that notebook of yours. Why are you feeling so down in the dumps anyway? The page I read in the book wasn't too happy…you're never alone despite what you think, Ariswana." I blushed and looked away from him.

I jumped off the tree branch and started heading back to my squad. I heard him jump also and he started following me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Ariswana. I just want to know what's going on. You haven't talked to me and you keep avoiding me. What did I do?" he asked me.

"You didn't do anything, Shuuhei. I'm just really shaken up about the whole thing still. I really liked Gin, maybe even loved him. Other emotions are getting in the way though, and I'm just really confused. I don't know who I love or who I can trust for that matter…" I said while leaning against a wall.

"I'm here for you no matter what, Swana…you just haven't used me to your ability. I don't think you loved Gin, because he kept so many things secret from you- and I think you knew that. What other emotions are getting in the way, anyways? And you can always trust me. No matter how you're feeling." I looked him in the eye, and he looked right back.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and I quickly went to wipe it away, but he grabbed my wrist before I could.

"You don't have to worry anymore, Ariswana. Let your emotions go, I'm here now." He said while holding my wrist.

"I'm so afraid." He lifted my chin so our eyes met again.

"I'll protect you."

Our faces grew closer and closer but before anything could happen I quickly pulled away.

"My emotions are damaged, Hisagi. I can't do anything that can set something off inside of me, at least not yet. I'm sorry." I said before walking away from him. I felt his eyes burning into my back as I began to run. I ran straight to Lucy's room and began pounding on her door like crazy.

"Lucy, open up! We have a serious emergency and I need help!" I yelled. She opened the door, grabbed the front of my uniform, and threw me into her room while slamming the door shut.

"What's the matter?" she asked with concern. I sat Indian-style on her circular carpet and sighed.

"I don't know what's the matter with me. I was sitting by the pond before and Shuuhei came to talk to me, and it was completely fine…until he tried to kiss me. I don't know if he really wanted to do it or if it was like a heat of the moment kind of thing, but I wanted to do it too. I'm not ready for anything though, so I walked away. I couldn't bring myself to do it—not yet at least. I think I really hurt him, Luce. I haven't been able to get him off my mind, either." I said as I put my cheeks in the palms of my hands. Her eyes were wide by the time I finished my story and she came over and sat down beside me.

"Well I really wasn't expecting anything like that to come out of your mouth when you said you needed help." She laughed. "But I know what you mean, it's okay though. Shuuhei will definitely understand, he hasn't stopped thinking about you either. He always talks to me about how concerned he is for you, he knows you're depressed."

"Yeah, he stumbled upon me when I was writing in my journal about some…not so happy thoughts." I said.

"He probably got scared and thought of the first best thing to do in that situation. Maybe he thought if you started to come onto him, you wouldn't be in so much pain anymore." She said. I hadn't really thought about that.

"So you're saying he might have just done that as a spur of the moment thing and didn't really even want to yet?" I said with sadness. She laughed until tears were streaming down her face.

"No, believe me, he definitely wanted to. You should hear him when he's pumped full of sake." She said.

"I would if you people ever invited me to these things." I said slightly agitated.

"Oh come off it, you were in recovery and he needed someone to vent to besides the bottle for once." She said in defense. I just shrugged and stood up from my perch on the floor.

"Thanks for listening, Luce. I feel a bit better now." I said with sincerity. She nodded once and opened the door for me. I left her room and walked with my hands in my pockets. As I was about to return to my own barracks, a hell butterfly descended and landed on my finger. I was being summoned to the head captain's office. I used my shun-po to get there immediately and went through the giant oak door after hearing the head captain call 'enter'.

"Ah, Ariswana I'm glad you've come so swiftly. There is a mission I need you to do tomorrow. In the last few weeks you have been in the fourth squad's barracks, there have been various soul reapers at work in attempt to make a quick and swift transportation across Soul Society…mostly for your own personal enjoyment." He said. My eyes widened.

"Wait you had a team of shinigami working to create something only for me?" I asked, horrified.

"It is something of which you will recognize, however it is meant for all of the Seiretei." He said. Relief washed through my body after that.

"What is this thing, exactly?" I asked.

"You will see tomorrow, your mission is to take it across and when you reach the destination it brings you to you must wait for further instruction." He said. I nodded once and was dismissed. This was strange, what was built in soul society? Why was it necessary? Any means of transport is useless when everyone has shun-po, isn't it? It was a bit weird for me, but I would see what tomorrow would bring.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up in my bed for the first time in ages. It was much better than waking up with a stupid IV plugged into me anyway…

I remembered exactly what was going on today, so I jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a Soul Reaper uniform. As I was walking down the lane, last night came flashing back to me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Hisagi…and I…we almost kissed. I was sort of able to get my thoughts in line:

Hisagi liked me, and he was there for me.

He wasn't drunk when he did it.

I think I really like Hisagi.

Gin will forever be in my heart and I don't know if I'm ready to let anyone else in just yet…but Hisagi just might be the one.

I smiled to myself knowing that I had become stronger, and that there really was someone out there for me who I could trust. Remembering I had somewhere REALLY important to be, I used Sonido to get to the head captain's quarters.

I stumbled through the door, almost falling on my face to be met with every important person in Soul Society you could possibly think of. I immediately blushed and pushed past them all to head to the big oak door.

I knocked once and was led in by Komamura, who just happened to be in council with him.

"I'm quite happy for you, Ariswana. You'll make a fine captain…oh and just so you know, I voted for you when we were deciding." He winked at me and I laughed.

I walked through the oak door and the head captain was already there, with the white garment hung over his right forearm. He looked me up and down and something lit up in his eyes.

"You look happier, somehow." I smiled in response.

"I feel lighter. Something heavy may have just been lifted off of my shoulders." He nodded once, and then led me to a screen of which was facing the room I had originally entered.

"Do not show fear, be confident. You are a captain now- and are amongst friends. Shuuhei was especially looking for you early this morning, I'm sure you'll take care of that later. Now, this is your story- assist in leading Soul Society to victory." I sighed deeply.

The head captain opened the screen and walked out to everyone. After saying a few words that I was too busy concentrating on my breathing to hear, he said my name and opened the screen for me to follow out.

I walked out to the open room and saw Soi Fon with her vice captain, Lucy stood there with pride dancing in her eyes, Unohana was there with her Vice captain who was telling her something under her breath, Byakuya and Renji were there- Renji giving me the thumbs up, Komamura stood proudly, his vice-captain ogling at him, Shunsui looked up and winked at me as Nanao elbowed him in the ribs, Rangiku and Histugaya were there- smiling up at me, Kenpachi and Yuchiru were laughing quietly to themselves, Mayuri was scolding Nemu for something she probably didn't do, and Ukitake was smiling to himself with his two lap dogs nearby. My breathing finally returned to normal when my eyes landed on Hisagi who was grinning up at me with a mad blush on his face. There really were no hard feelings, just as Lucy promised. I smiled back and looked at the head commander.

"Ariswana, are you alright?" I looked at the head commander.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just having a moment. I'm ready now."

"Very well, I need everyone's attention. Ariswana Thompson, the vice captain of squad three, you will now be promoted to Captain of squad three. You will be responsible for everyone and their actions. Do you accept?" I froze. I never thought of being in control of them that much. Could I really handle it?

"Um…yes, I accept this…honor, sir." I could barely get the words out. Everyone was staring at me like I had a dozen heads. The main captain bowed his head and held the white garment out to me. I grabbed it, and slipped it over my Shinigami robes. As soon as it was on, I smelt something oddly familiar.

"You are now the captain of squad 3. This is the official garment removed from the last captain's wardrobe, now given to you." I knew I smelt something. I smelt exactly like Gin. He was the last person to wear this uniform, and now it was mine. I swore it still felt warm. As I was about to make a speech, I had a flashback.

_"Ariswana, you have to relax around me. Just because I'm wearing the uniform, it doesn't make me a formal guy all the time. I love you, you have to be yourself." I yawned and leaned closer to him._

_ "Yeah, you're right. Sorry I'm always so uptight- I just feel like I should give you all of my respect, captain." I winked at him. Gin put a hand on my head and rested his chin on my forehead. _

_ "Just think, you might be wearing this uniform one day if anything should happen to me..."my head shot up to look at him._

_ "Nothing's going to happen to you! As long as I'm here, you'll always be safe." He smiled down at me._

_ "Yeah, you're right…I'm not goin' anywhere."_

I came out of the trance and looked around the room. Everyone had an eyebrow raised as my sudden moment there.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not feeling like myself. Captain- this is a great honor and I will do the best I can. Thank you all for your support, I'm really looking forward to working with you all as captain of squad 3! However, you'll have to excuse me, I'm not exactly…well… I'm sorry." I ran back into the prior room while ripping off the captain's robe. I held it in my hand as I used Sonido to head back to my barracks. When I was half way there, I felt someone using Shun-po right behind me. As I was about to hit the door, Lucy appeared in front of me, and she looked a little angry.

"Quite a show there, _captain._ I don't know what you were thinking, but the whole place is in a tizzy. The ceremony wasn't over yet—what are you thinking? I had to get up there and save your ass! What's going through your damn head?"

I put my hand over her mouth and let out a deep breath.

"Relax before I kill you, Lucy. I couldn't handle being in there anymore, do you smell these robes?" she looked at me like I was crazy, but then she sniffed it once and understood.

"Oh wow, it smells exactly like Ichimaru. Is that why you're going bananas? I thought you and Hisagi had a thing going on." The way she worded that made my blood run cold.

"Well I don't know, I mean, I really like Hisagi. It's just going to take a lot of him to erase the times I had with Gin from my mind. Don't get me wrong, I really do like him, I'm just not ready for something so serious while my brain is spinning in one million different directions." I sat down against the building and she followed suit.

"Well captain, I like to look at this as a new beginning." I looked at her.

"How do you figure? There's nothing different here besides my position." She laughed.

"We'll make it a clean beginning when we wash those robes and I get you and Hisagi to really get something going. Then you can go on a double date with me." My head shot around to look at her.

"What do you mean a double date? Who are you hooking up with, Luce?" she laughed and smiled to herself.

"Don't phrase it like that; I'm not _hooking up_ with anyone. I'm actually going to start dating him…and I really, really like him." I gaped at her; she never brought this up to me before.

"You have to tell me who now, this is crazy! Why didn't you tell me you liked someone?" she slightly glared at me.

"You didn't tell me you were thinking of Shuuhei either, so now we're even." She smiled. "It's Renji. He told me he liked me last week and I've been thinking about him ever since. He's really sweet, not to mention extremely sexy!" We both laughed at that. "He makes me happy, and I need you and Shuuhei to come with me when we go on a date…I'm scared." I hugged her.

"You're just way too innocent for me, Luce. I think it would be better off if the two of you went alone, it might be some time before Shuuhei and I really hit something off, that is if he's still interested after what I pulled last night…" We laughed again.

Hisagi had approached us as we were talking, and he overheard everything. He grinned the whole time he approached, and I helped Lucy off the ground so we could greet him. We made eye contact and as the sparks began to fly I looked away.

"Dude, you need to lie off of her a little bit. Obviously something went amiss in there, I don't blame her for running away. You're such a bully sometimes, airhead." He said to Lucy. I looked between them, puzzled.

"What do you mean 'lay off of me'? She wasn't harsh at all, she was just…trying to straighten my thoughts a little bit. I do have a serious issue with them going array lately." I said in her defense.

"Well, from what I heard it seemed a little rough. Are you alright, Ariswana?" he asked.

I just sighed and smacked my hand to my head. In a way, I was getting a little tired of everyone asking me that all the time.

"I'm fine, Shuuhei. I really appreciate the concern from everyone, but it does become irritating after a while." I said as another hell butterfly landed on my finger tip. I nodded once and turned to the two of them. "I forgot that I had a really weird mission the head captain asked of me today. Apparently something was built to make it easier, also—would you be interested in seeing what this is all about?" I asked them. They both nodded once as we began walking to the south side of the Seiretei.

"We'll need to wash that uniform before you put it on again." Lucy said as she took it from my arms. I looked at her pleadingly but she just shook her head, refusing to return it to me. "You're going to need a lot of help breaking away from his memory, and cuddling with his wardrobe isn't the best thing." She said. Hisagi looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

I sighed and leaned my head back as we walked down the road. He looked at me quizzically and Lucy started to whistle.

"I guess you're right about that, I need a change of scenery." I said while stealing a quick glance at Hisagi. He noticed and smiled slightly at me as my face turned pink.

"What in the hell…is that thing?" Lucy asked. The three of us walked over to a port and saw what looked like a cheap version of a cable car. With an eyebrow raised, I walked up to the docking station to be met with smiling faces and a pissed off-looking Kukakku.

"Well it's about TIME you showed up here!" she yelled.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked her and she rubbed her temple.

"This is your mission. You're going to ride this across and when you get to the other side you'll be right in front of the northern gate which is right in front of my house. YOU need to help me fix MY cannon because YOUR stupid friends busted it with their spiritual pressure when they were trying to break in this place. Got it?" she said. I nodded lightly once and she dove off the platform.

"The head captain said this would be a pretty easy way of transporting people across the entire length of the Seiretei without exhausting too much energy from the use of shun-po. He also said it would remind you of your home, so we worked extra hard on it, captain!" one of my squad members said. I looked at his young face with meaning and put a hand to his cheek.

"Thank you for thinking of me, it's beautiful." I said. I looked down the platform to where Lucy and Hisagi stood, but they both looked extremely uneasy.

"Ariswana, there's something weird about this. I have a bad feeling." Lucy called up to me. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What's so suspicious about a mechanism that our own squad members built themselves under the order of the head captain? Come on Lucy, you can't be paranoid about everything—right, Shuuhei?" I called down but when he looked at me his eyes held concern as well.

"I'm with Lucy on this, this is a bit weird." He said. I just sighed and entered the little car. The guy I was talking to hit the large, red button and I was off. I looked out of the window to see the two of them watching me as the car took me away. My eyes looked down in search of land, but I realized then that this thing was transporting me over a lake. I didn't even know soul society had lakes! It was beautiful. I couldn't help but smile until I heard something creaking above me. I leaned half of my body out the window and what I saw made my blood run cold. On top of the cable line…stood Aizen. He made eye contact with me and started to laugh.

"Long time no see, darling. How have you been?" he asked. My eyes widened and I flipped myself out of the car and on top of the roof. I faced my foe and called back to him:

"Aizen! How did you get back here without being detected? What do you want?"

"I've come for you. I'm going to continuously come back here until you are dead and in my grasp. Join me without a fuss in the place I call my own personal hell—Hueco Mundo. Come without a fight and you won't have to suffer through the pain of dying again." He said. I looked behind me and saw Lucy and Hisagi helplessly staring at me from down below. I looked back at Aizen and grimaced.

"Over my dead body will I ever join you. That's the only way you can take me away from here." I said as I drew my blade. He glared down at me.

"Then so be it." He raised his hand and threw it down and sent a kidou spell in my direction. I was able to dodge it but the cart wasn't. It began to shake from the pressure and soon the wires started to snap. I fell to my knees and gripped the top with all of the strength in my fingers. If I were to fall from there, the impact of the water might potentially be hard enough to kill me…but if I stayed, I would also die. As I was about to decide which way I was going to die, I felt a presence appear above me.

"Ariswana, please come peacefully. Ah don't wanna watch ya die." I looked above me and saw Gin sadly staring down at my form.

"How dare you even show your face back here in my presence?" I yelled up to him with acid spewing from my tongue. He looked hurt by my words, consequently hurting me as well. How could I still feel so strongly for the man who destroyed me? I put my head down in shame when the wires really began to take a turn for the worst. Before the cart fell to the deathly waters below, I leapt off of the roof and slunk my left arm around Gin's neck. I slammed him down to the cart with me and pinned him down with my knees.

"What the hell are you doing, Swana?" he yelled as he tried to escape from my grasp. I looked down at him and his eyes were open, the way I liked them.

"If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" I yelled as the car made a plummet toward the lake. Right before we made impact I heard Hisagi scream from the side line:

"NO!" as Lucy restrained him with all of her might. The car hit the water and sank immediately, pulling both of us down. What really surprised me was that after it quickly re-surfaced, it unfortunately exploded with Gin and I still underneath. When the explosion died down, most of soul society was standing at the side lines along with Lucy and Hisagi. As their eyes all fell on Aizen, thousands of swords were drawn until they heard a sob escape from Hisagi.

*Hisagi's POV*

"He killed her! He killed Ariswana! She went down into the lake with the cart and exploded!" I yelled as I sank to the ground and out of Lucy's grasp. All of their weapons dropped with the realization that she had been taken down. As I was about to speak again, something bubbled within the water. Aizen's grin died down to a sheer look of horror because…Ariswana emerged from the water with her sword in hand!

*Ariswana's POV*

I flew out of that lake with burns all along my arms and legs, but I emerged victorious because I was alive. I had no idea where Gin was and I honestly didn't care because I was filled with so much triumph for the sheer fact that I was able to survive that! I climbed out of the lake with the help of Shunsui and Komamura and stared up at Aizen as I attempted to wipe the water from my eyes.

"Leave. NOW!" I yelled as I pointed my sword at him. He turned and opened a portal to go back to his own personal hell where I did not accept the invitation to join, but before he left, he flicked his index finger and miraculously pulled Gin out of the water. Was he really so powerful where he didn't need to even use brute strength? Gin was unconscious, but I could tell he was alive. Damn. That would have made my life a whole lot easier if he was killed. They took their leave and I fell to the floor.

"Okay, someone call Unohana, I can't keep this act up anymore." I said before I started wheezing. There was so much water in my lungs; I could probably fill a fish tank. She came stumbling through the crowd and called her Bankai. I mounted the beast, but before it took off Lucy and Hisagi leapt on also. As the four of us flew back to the fourth squad barracks, I laid my head in Hisagi's lap and grabbed each of their hands.

"Thank you for caring." I said before I passed out. Hisagi and Lucy stared down at my sleeping form and Lucy put a hand to Hisagi's shoulder.

"It's pretty much time to make your move, Shuuhei. We'll party when she recovers and that way you can REALLY get to know each other." She said with a laugh as she squeezed my hand, which she had been holding. He just nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, you're right. I almost just died along with her if she didn't come out of that lake. She's pretty important to me, Luce." He said as he stroked my hair away from my face. Lucy just smiled at him and sighed as the three of us were flown to the barracks to await the end of yet ANOTHER long healing process for stupid me, Ariswana Thompson.


	26. Chapter 26

Life pretty much went back to normal after everything that happened and I became captain. Gin never even crossed my mind anymore because Hisagi and Lucy were always by my side. It also helped that Hisagi was quite the charmer, and I never complained when he was by my side.

Lucy and Renji started dating almost the day after she had told me she liked him. They were both perfect for each other with their 'I have to win' attitudes…not to mention the shade of red/pink hair on the two of them.

My squad was happy to welcome me back as their captain, and I had them doing drills and strength training every day unless they were called out on mission. We had to be ready for anything, no matter the danger.

A few days ago I got a summons from the head captain, which I wasn't expecting. I walked up to the oak door, nodding at the guards who have become accustomed to my face at this point. I heard him yell 'enter', and did as I was told.

As usual, I bowed deeply in front of the screen waiting for him to emerge. When he did, he had a look of worry on his face, and told me to rise.

"Is something the matter, head captain Yamamoto-san?" he waved his hand to let me know he was thinking of something and for me to keep quiet.

"Well, I don't know how to break it to you, Ariswana Taicho, but Aizen is on the move- and he wants you. You're like the ultimate weapon he's always dreamed of and he'll do noting until he has you. You would make a fine Espada and he needs you…bad." My blood ran cold at his statement.

"I'm not going without a ferocious fight, and I hope he knows that. He saw what it was like the last time he decided to infiltrate. I understand that I may be the only one who can take him down. If I have to, I'll fight all of Hueco Mundo and destroy them all. I'm not going there on free will, head captain." He nodded once at my response.

"I know you won't, I'm just worried about how he'll come about getting you. It's not going to be painless and it's not going to be easy. A forewarning to you, Ariswana- the most probable candidate for the job would be Gin Ichimaru. He knows you might be fetched easily by him from your performance the last time he showed up." I closed my eyes when he said his name.

"Well, don't worry about that one. I've been working on my issues and with the help of Hisagi, it won't be long…Oh, did I say that out loud? Sorry! I don't think you want to know about my personal affairs!" I said waving my hands around and sweating. He just smirked.

"Actually, I kind of look down at you as a daughter in a way since I've never had one of my own. I know you lost your parents at a very young age- and I'm having a hard time seeing you with another family other than this Soul Society. I'm interested in your life affairs." I blushed.

"Well, that's very kind of you headmaster, and thank you for the warning. My squad is on hollow training with Shuuhei and lord knows he may not be able to handle an emergency on his own- you see the scars. I'll stop by again soon, sir!" I yelled as I waved back at him.

I arrived at the scene just in time. Things were getting a little out of hand, and Hisagi couldn't keep up with all the hollows coming out of the hole.

"Oh, Ariswana! Help me out over here something's gone wrong. The training program, it's never had Menos before!" he said as 13 Menos came pouring out of the hole.

"Oh shit, this isn't good. Hang in there, Shuuhei!" I yelled as I drew my sword. "Cry to the moon, Tsuyoi Ishi!" my swords released into the double pair, and I jumped form each Menos head to the next taking them all down. The hole closed up, but there was still a small crevice that just wouldn't disappear…

"Thanks for saving my butt there. When the Menos started pouring out, your squad booked it and headed for the hills!" we both laughed and he kissed my hand before we headed back down.

"You know, I'm a little uneasy about that hole. It wouldn't close up no matter what I did to it- and all the holes in training usually close up immediately. Something definitely wasn't right. We'll have to call back-up on that later." I said.

"Ah, don't worry it was probably nothing. Some kind of bug in the program, it'll close up on its own." I stared ahead.

"I don't like the idea of there being a portal leading right into Hueco Mundo from Soul Society. Especially at a time like this. The head captain says I'm in prime danger because Aizen wants my power and will stop at nothing until he has it. Do you want to risk him coming down here and kicking all of our asses just to get me? It'll be our fault because we didn't close that hole!" he put his hand over my mouth.

"You need to relax, first of all. Second of all, we'll get our squads down there later to fend off whatever's left and then we'll seal up the hole using demon magic, simple as that. Don't get your panties in a bunch!" I smacked the back of his head and he laughed.

I was still uneasy about the hole for the rest of the day…you never know what could come into Soul Society without an invitation.

As Hisagi and I returned to civilization, Lucy came running up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, guys! Come with me, we're going to have a bit of a get together tonight."

We followed her over to a small house that was right by the lake. As we entered all of our friends waved to us, some with bottles of sake in their hands.

"It's about time! It's pitch black outside, we've been waiting here for hours!" a drunk Nanao yelled as she slumped an arm over my shoulders. I looked nervously at Shunsui.

"How on Earth did you manage to get her here?" I asked with a laugh as I set her down at the table.

"Well for one thing, we're not on Earth anymore darling. And it took a hell of a lot of prying and begging. I had to leave out the fact that this was my private little love hut as well." He said with a blush and a hiccup. I nodded once with a smile and turned to say something to Shuuhei but noticed he was gone.

"Come on, Swana the sake's going to taste bad by the time you have some!" he yelled from his perch on the floor as he poured each of us a cup.

"Hisagi, in case you haven't noticed sake always tastes like shit." I said with a giggle as Rangiku broke out into such a laughing fit she fell over. "Is anyone here sober?" I asked. Lucy raised her hand and so did Byakuya.

"I had to come round you two up, so I wanted to make sure I could see straight. Kuchiki just isn't much of a drinker, sorry to say." She said. I looked at Byakuya and smiled. I poured an extra glass and sat beside him. He looked up at me and shook his head in refusal because he knew what I was trying to do. I cupped his glass in one hand and took his own hand in my other.

"Ego honorem quem nocte."* I said to him with a smile. He looked surprised but accepted the shot of sake. We clanked glasses and drank away.

"You are just full of surprises, Ariswana Thompson." He said. I smiled at him as I poured us each another glass.

"Yes, I had a feeling you would know Latin. I feel as though you are full of so much honor and you have done so much for me personally, that I need a proper way to thank you. Each drink I have tonight is in your honor, Byakuya. Just keep in mind I can blame you for my hangover tomorrow." I said with a wink before we connected glasses once more. I looked to the right side of the table and noticed Hisagi was staring down at me with a slight smile. I excused myself from Byakuya's side and went to his.

"I'm surprised you were able to get Kuchiki to take a drink." He said with amazement. I just shrugged and re-filled my glass and topped him off.

"It just takes knowing the right words and knowing how to work the right people." I said while tipping my glass back and letting the warm liquid pour down my throat. "You would think there would be better liquor in death, right?" I said with a grimace. Hisagi just pat me on the back and laughed.

The night went on as such for a while until half of the party had passed out around the table and the only ones still standing were Hisagi, Rangiku, Lucy, and I.

"Hey, I would like to propose a toast!" Lucy said while standing. "I would like to make this toast to Ariswana—"

"No, Lucy, please don't!" I said with embarrassment.

"Let me finish! I would like to make this toast in honor of Ariswana and the wonderful things she has brought to Soul Society. She has made me feel more welcome than ever before and I have been here for how long? She has brightened faces, defeated enemies, and has proved herself to be a great captain. This is for you, Ariswana—may you live here long and prosper in all that you do." She said. Everyone else yelled in agreement as we all took a drink. "Oh yes, and may you also find that lucky guy who's been pawning after you for MONTHS and just so happens to be a friends and pretty high ranking and…" she couldn't finish before someone threw an empty glass at her head.

"What was that, Lucy? I didn't hear that last part." I said as I came to. Lucy just fell over into a fit of laughter and Hisagi desperately tried to hide his blush. That toast was the final drink that Rangiku could handle and she fell over to join the rest of the fallen soldiers.

"Wow I am very drunk." I said while I held my head in attempt to stop it from spinning. Lucy winked at Hisagi and lay on her side to make it look as though she had passed out. "No, come on Luce! You can't conk out too!" I yelled. She didn't stir and I felt defeated. Hisagi was also swaying where he sat and put a hand on top of mine.

"We're both in pretty poor condition, let's take a walk by the pond." He said. I smiled and we both stood.

The night was cool and there were small fireflies dancing across the top of the water. Lilli pads and white butter flowers had begun to grow in the waters as well. I inhaled the night air and sat down beside the pond. I put my fingers into the water and moved them back and forth just to disturb the waters a little. Hisagi watched every move I made without breaking his trance. I turned and made eye contact with him and smiled.

Come back to the tree, I'm sorry to say but I fear I can't hold myself up on my own." He said with a light laugh. We slid our bodies backwards until our backs met the sides of the tree. We were on opposite sides and an uncomfortable silence had fallen over us. I had figured out that I was falling for Hisagi a long time ago, and I knew he was flirtatious so I never complained when he flirted with me—but if he thought of it only as a game, I was scared to get hurt.

"Come here, Ariswana." I heard him say. My eyes widened and I gulped. I crawled over to the other side of the tree and sat on my knees in front of him. He was looking at the ground, but his eyes immediately shot into mine and sent me falling on my bottom. He leaned forward and took my hand and pulled me upright again but didn't let go of my hand.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

He swallowed deeply and smiled lightly.

"I figured now would be the appropriate time, considering we're alone and it's not for a mission. I wish we hadn't been drinking but I suppose that's why I have the courage I do now to say this to you. Ever since I laid eyes on you when you first came here and were nothing more than a helpless soul, I thought you were the most beautiful thing on two legs. I immediately became interested in you and wanted to get to know the girl behind the pretty face, and alas I did. We helped you become the most powerful shinigami in Soul Society as we know it. You're vibrant, you're funny, you're smart, and you're so beautiful. Ariswana, the point that I'm trying to make through all of this babbling is that I've never felt this way before and I think I'm in love with you. I know that it will take a very long time before what Gin did to you mends but just know that I'm always going to be here, and I'll be here to protect you." He said.

I stared at him with my mouth slightly agape and my eyebrow cocked. I wasn't entirely sure how to react to all of that, but I was sure that I loved him too. Going by pure instinct I leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. When I pulled away he looked star-struck and smiled widely at me. I smiled back at him and giggled. He pulled me closer and we lay together against that tree, kissing our troubles away.


	27. Chapter 27

Throughout the next day, there were random reports of seeing Menos and even worse monsters appearing in the districts. Toushiro had reported to my squad that he had spotted a small hoard of Arrancar working their way up to the guard squads. I couldn't take it anymore, something had to be done about that hole.

I rounded up my squad and called forth anyone else who would be willing to help- and went out to attack. Almost everyone in squads 6-9 came with us for aid. When we had finished rounding up all the enemies, the only thing left was the gaping chasm in the sky.

Hisagi, Bykauya, Komamura, Shunsui, and I all headed for it to see what we could do. We attempted to demolish it with brute strength but it seemed that force wasn't the way to go. No matter what we did, nothing was adding up! It took me a good half hour to realize that there was a protection spell keeping the hole open.

"Hey, everyone! There's a protection barrier on this hole, nothing will work unless we have a black mage!" they all nodded in agreement. "I've got just the right person for the job." I said with a smirk.

After opening the portal, Hisagi grabbed my arm and spun me around to look at him.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

"This will only take about 5 minutes, I'll be alright."

"I don't really care, I'm coming with you." I shrugged and we ran through the portal. Luckily, it dropped us right in front of the school, and after slipping into my gigai, Hisagi and I burst through the door. Most of the people could only see me, but all of our friends saw Shuuhei trailing behind me.

"Fey, is that you? Where have you been? We've all been so worried about you!" the teacher screamed at me. Now that I thought about it, why did I even bother putting my gigai on?

"No time, miss. I'm a woman on a mission." I ran over and grabbed Theresa's arm and started dragging her away. Ichigo sprung to his feet and followed suit. When the others went to leave also, Hisagi put a hand up.

"Sorry guys, but these two will do for now. We'll send you notice if we need assistance." They all nodded and sulkily sat back down.

We re-opened the portal and jumped through right back to Soul Society. We arrived back at the scene of the hole and everyone was quite impressed. Now standing with everyone was Lucy and Renji.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said 5 minutes." They all laughed.

"I'm a quick worker." I brought Theresa-san over to the hole and told her the situation. She smiled and nodded in agreement to help us out.

"Alright, everyone stand back." She did this weird thing with her hands, making different shapes with her fingers and such, and the hole quickly started to disappear.

As it was about to completely be disposed of, a dark red ray of light shot out and knocked her senseless.

"Theresa-san!" Ichigo yelled as he ran over and caught her. She touched his face to tell him she was alright, and then lost consciousness.

We all averted our eyes to the hole and saw someone emerging from it. This was no Arrancar or Menos, it was a human.

We all took our battle stances after shooting back a few inches with our Zanpakutou in hand. A gasp was sent throughout the crowd when Aizen, Gin, and Tousen stepped through the hole. No one was expecting that one, who would have thought they would have the guts to return so soon?

Hisagi Shun-po'd over to me and stood protectively in front of me. I was frozen from the sight of seeing Gin and I couldn't even tell him to move. My lips trembled and I almost dropped my sword.

"Well, well this isn't a surprise. How did I know we'd run into a little bit of trouble on this one, gentlemen?" Aizen said to Gin and Tousen who both just smirked.

"She's quite the catch- ya shoulda known people would be all over her." Gin said.

Hisagi turned to me with his eyes wide when he remembered the warning I told him about.

"They're here for you, aren't they, Ariswana?" I barely shook my head. I couldn't believe the head captain had been right about this. Speaking of, Yamamoto master had stepped out from behind everyone along with the remaining captains.

"Aizen, you are not welcome here on our grounds. Leave at once! We will use force if we must." He said sternly. Aizen just simply laughed in his face.

"Don't worry about that, we're just here for one thing only."

My blood ran cold when his finger pointed at me.

"You're coming with us."

…Oh shit. I hoped he knew I would never go without a fight.


	28. The End of the Beginning

Gin shot forward in attack mode, but I knew he wouldn't strike. Hisagi met his blade with his own and they began the epic duel. Tousen had gone for Komamura, who was blocking the head captain. They probably thought that while they were here, they might as well test our strength. It was disgusting.

Of course Aizen just stood there, watching his lackeys work and I could do nothing but watch Gin and Hisagi fight…for my fate. Gin had stabbed at Hisagi and nicked him in the side- but he retaliated and struck Gin right above the eyebrow.

"Seems that you've taken a hold of my girlfriend." Gin said after he was hit.

"Ha, like she would still be yours anyway. Even if you didn't completely trample all over her heart, I would have overcome you eventually- because I'm just better." Hisagi responded while holding his side.

"Yeh right, she loved me- and I still love her. She's comin' with us. Say good-bye to him, Ariswana- he's nothing but garbage." Gin said as he lunged forward.

Hisagi lunged right back and their blades collided once more. I couldn't take it any longer, I flew right between them and blocked Gin's blade from connecting with Hisagi. If I hadn't been there, it would have been a fatal blow.

"If you want me, come and claim me!" I yelled as I used Sonido to retreat. When I turned around, I saw that the three of them were indeed following me, and so were all of my friends.

"Why did the rest of them have to follow? They need to let me go, I need to do this." I said under my breath as I pushed forward. No one knew how this was going to end, especially not me. I was the decider of my own fate, and I didn't even know what to do with it. I wasn't even sure where I was headed.

I flew right through the main gates of Soul Society, disregarding the hollers from the guards. I flew through the main district until I came upon a familiar alleyway. It was the same alley that I had first gained my powers in, and where I had first met Hisagi.

Past the alleyway was a huge hole in the ground. Yes, it was that hole- the one that made me a complete Soul Reaper. The place where I first thought I was going to die. This seemed like the proper place to be, so I stopped there to face my opponents.

As soon as I stopped, they stopped. Gin and Tousen approached very slowly, they knew exactly what I was capable of. I drew my two swords and got into fighting stance. I saw Gin put a hand on Tousen's chest- telling him to back off, and he did as he was instructed.

It was just me and Gin in the battle field now, and this was the decider of my future…this was the decider of the war to come. Whatever side I was on, it was going to win. Or at least that's what the head commander told me.

"Ariswana, please come in peace with me and we can be together again. I didn't want to leave you, but it was my duty." Gin said with pure sadness in his eyes. I felt nothing.

"I will never come quietly to your side, Gin. Thank you for leaving me here to die, I really appreciate it, darling." I said with pure _acid_ on my tongue.

He just sighed and drew Shinso.

"Ah really didn't wanna do this, Ariswana. Please, don't make me."

"I'm not the one making you do anything." I pointed to Aizen. "That's the guy you should be disobeying, not me." I said. I noticed that my hand had started shaking…I was afraid.

Everyone was watching the whole scene from the side lines, including my sister. She had pure fear in her eyes; I didn't want her to lose me a second time…Hell, I didn't want to lose me a second time! I had to win. I let out a yell and charged at Gin.

Our blades collided and the battle had begun. It reminded me of the fight with the Nargool for some odd reason, so I felt that I had the potential to win. Would my heart let me? It had to. It belonged to only Hisagi.

Gin tried to kick me into the hole that I was created in, but I grabbed his leg and swung him around to the other side. He landed with his face in the dirt and I used Sonido to run over and stick my blade to his throat.

"Recognize defeat, Ichimaru. You've been beaten by the captain of squad three. Surrender now and I won't kill you. I don't wish to spill your blood." I said with no emotion in my eyes.

"Ah, so they did make you captain then. Good, I'm glad. However, captain- you forgot to check one thing." He said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Your footing." He said before he pulled my ankle toward him. I couldn't hold back the blood curdling scream as I fell back down the hole I was created in. None of my abilities were working, I couldn't save myself from hitting the ground, and there wasn't an ounce of energy in my body. What was going on?

I looked to the top of the hole and saw Gin, Tousen and Aizen staring down at me. I heard a commotion around them, I knew it was my friends trying to come to my aid. I couldn't make anything out though, everything was fuzzy and my ears were ringing. I turned my head to the right and saw that blood was trailing from it, and there was a lot. The only thing I made out was Aizen's voice.

"Hm, at this rate your services won't even be needed, Gin. She's already on her way." I tasted blood in my mouth. I widened my eyes and I could see him clearly.

"I'll be waiting**.**" He said with a simple smile, and then he was gone.

I felt the life draining out of me, there was no way I was making it out of this one. So this was fate, eh? After everything I went through, I was doomed to die. I wasn't sure I could really accept this as the end. After this, there was nothing- how could Aizen be "waiting"? I would never see any of them ever again. Hisagi, Lucy, Theresa, Ichigo…none of them. I would never know what was to become of their futures.

"That sucks." I said to myself with a slur and then coughed up a lot of blood. I still heard commotion up above, and the last thing I saw before eternal blackness was Hisagi jumping down to me. I saw the last minute of my life in slow motion. He landed next to me and looked right into my eyes. I couldn't hear him, but I read 'I love you' off of his lips. After seeing it, I smiled and closed my eyes where the darkness took me. I was dead.

(Hisagi's POV)

I looked at the face of my angel, and saw her chest had stopped moving. Her lips had turned white, and there would never be another beautiful laugh from her golden lungs. She was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I cradled her in my arms.

"Hisagi, what's going on? What's her condition? Answer me Shuuhei!" I heard Lucy yelling from the top of the hole. Ichigo had thrown Theresa on his back and dropped down to meet me. He let her off and she dropped to her knees beside me with tears in her eyes.

"No, Ariswana you cannot leave me again! You can't do this to me, it isn't fair! What do I have to look forward to anymore? It should have been me!" she yelled as Ichigo grabbed her and put her head on his shoulder. I could never do that again. I vowed right then and there I would never love again, even if she wanted me to. I was holding my world in my arms, and it was covered in blood, dead. I wanted to die right then too, but that would be giving up. She wouldn't be happy about that. What really killed me is the fact that we didn't even have that much time together; we had only just confessed our feelings the night before. I never had an evening alone with her as a lover, but just as a friend I longed to hold in my arms.

I picked her up bridal style and shot out of the hole. Every one of our friends was standing there, looking at me, waiting for me to say something. All I could do was shake my head. A few of them dropped to the ground and other just closed their eyes. Lucy fell to the floor and didn't seem like she would be getting back up anytime soon.

I carried her back to Soul Society, where everyone was waiting for the result. I walked right up to the head captain, and I could sense the sadness in his heart. We would hold a funeral in her honor; her body would be cased in glass. I went to hand her over to him when she became extremely heavy and I dropped to the ground.

"What…what the hell?" she was turning to crystal and flying to the sky. The head captain slammed his staff to the ground and swore under his breath. "What's going on, sir?" I inquired.

"Aizen has won." He said before walking away. I was left empty handed and empty hearted. I didn't understand what he meant. All I knew was that the love of my life, Ariswana Thompson, was dead.


End file.
